Bonds Forged By Fire
by TruShadowKing
Summary: What if Naruto had one true friend through out his earlier years. How will this one friend effect everyone around them. Read to find out in my EPIC RETELLING OF THE NARUTO STORY FROM THE BEGINNING. Parings Naru/Hina (FOR LIFE) OC/Ino and more. Smart/Slightly Powered Naruto, Slightly Mellowed Out Male Kyubi, Fatherly Kakashi. OC is based off me
1. Forged Bonds Arc 1

This has been long overdue my very first Naruto fic not gonna hold you up here long but just wanna share a few things.

1. I dnt own Naruto, its characters or its likeness if I did itd be way more epic then it already is there'd be no fillers and NaruHina would have happened in Part 1

2. I do own my oc's

3. You'll see Characters act a tad bit out of place but not that much. Aright enjoy

* * *

Ch. 1 Bonds Forged in Fire

The sun shone brightly on a beautiful day in Konohagakure, the birds chirping, the wind flowing softly, the chatter of civilian and Shinobi alike walking throughout the village. The sounds of a new Academy class of children laughing at play while waiting for the teacher to arrive. A group of girls were sitting in the top left corner talking and giggling.

"That's him right there" a random brunette haired girl whispered to her friend about a certain blond.

"Yeah that's the boy that all the grownups tell us not to talk to" she replied

"Yeah he's weird always by his self" another girl added

Unknown to the young girls two pairs of ears heard their conversation. One the 6 year old blonde boy in question who just lowered his head his eyes filled with sadness and loneliness, he had been lonely his entire life. No one wanted anything to do with him as if they hated him and he didn't know why.

The other boy also 6 with jet black hair was talking to a random kid when he overheard the girls talking about the blonde haired boy. Because he was the closest he heard the whole thing.

He clenched his fist "_No one deserves to be talked about like that it's just not right stupid girls" _he thought as he started to get up but soon the teacher finally came into the room so he sat back down.

"Good morning class my name is Umino Iruka and I'll be your home room teacher" a young Iruka called out

"Good morning Iruka Sensei" the entire class yelled out welcoming their teacher

Iruka smiled "Alright then let's get started"

He gave them and opening lecture and some small history of the village. Iruka also noticed the young boy up top looking at the blonde one whom he had already known about due to the 'decree' and Shinobi gossip.

He went to sit behind his desk "Alright class now that that is out of the way, how about you each get up and go around the room and introduce yourself to one another think of it as your first assignment.

The entire class got up and began to mingle. The black haired boy got up and spoke to a few kids in particular one short haired blonde girl with teal eyes "_Beautiful" _he thought but then he noticed the same girl along with several others flock over to another black haired boy who just sat their impassively only give a grunt in reply while they all squealed.

He also noticed that no one really had said anything to the blonde kid so he made his way down to where the boy was sitting.

"Hi" the black hair boy started

"Uh...hi" the blonde said sheepishly

"My name is Yoto Takeru what's yours?" Takeru asked

"I'm...Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto replied he smiled

"Naruto huh...that a funny name" Takeru chuckled

"Oi stop laughing" Naruto slightly yelled with a slight grumpy face

"Ok sorry, hey I know do you wanna play at the park with me after school?" Takeru asked with his hand held out

Naruto froze, all sound all the chatter around him silenced no one had ever asked him to hang out. It had always been him seeking to hang out or play with others but their parents never let them and he was left alone, now this random boy is asking him. Iruka sat and watched all the interactions but was focusing more on Naruto. The blondes bangs held in front of his eyes Takeru looked defeated and was about to move his hand when Naruto grabbed it.

"Heck yea I wanna hang out with you Dattebayo" he said with his signature fox grin

Takeru smiled and the boys both shook hands smiling at each other. Iruka smiled seeing that Naruto had made a friend or so he hoped, unbeknownst to them another was watching the interaction with the two boys a young pale skinned girl with white eyes and a short haircut.

"_Naruto-kun"_ she thought as a blush formed on her face.

**After Class**

Most of the children went home to their parents, Naruto on the other hand raced side by side with Takeru, the two boys laughing running through the village streets, enjoying each other's company. They made it to the park to see three boys, one with red marks on his face running chasing a white puppy, another boy with brown spiky hair stuffing food in his mouth and one with pineapple type black hair lying down on the bench staring at the clouds.

"Oi aren't you guys in our class" Naruto yelled out

Each boy stopped and looked at the two boys.

"Yea I'm Inuzuka Kiba this is my best bud Akamaru" Kiba replied and Akamaru yipped

"Hi my name's Akimichi Choji" Choji added while eating some barbeque chips

"Yo I'm Nara Shikamaru" Shikamaru said with a yawn

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is...uh" Naruto replied

"Baka you forgot my name already..." Takeru growled with a tick mark forming on his head, Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment "I'm Yoto Takeru...so what were you guys doing up here" Takeru asked

"Just hanging out doing nothing really" Choji replied

"That sounds boring...hey I know you guys wanna play Ninja Tag" Naruto yelled out

They all think for a moment before all smiling and agreeing and for the next couple hours ran around the park playing Ninja Tag. Soon it got late in the evening the sun began to go down Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru's parents all came to get them, as they waved goodbye Takeru noticed Naruto dropping his head abit.

"You ok Naruto" Takeru asked

"Yeah why'd ask that" Naruto replied

"Well u just seemed kinda bummed when they left"

Naruto smiled putting on a fake smile "yeah I'm ok today was the best day ever"

"Yeah it was fun wanna do it again tomorrow" Takeru said excitedly

Naruto smile widened "You bet Dattebayo" he said happily but then looked confused as Takeru held his hand out.

"Let's be Friends?" Takeru asked with a genuine smile on his face

Naruto showed his foxy smile and shook hands with his new friend. "Friends!" The two boys smiled and laughed until a soft voice called from the background.

"Take-chan time to come home"

Both boys turned around to see a short older lady with white hair.

"Baachan over here" Takeru called to her she begin to walk over she then saw that her grandson was not alone he stood with a blonde boy.

"Take-Chan it's time to come home" the old lady then turned to the blonde haired boy and smiled "Oh and what's your name sweetie?"

Naruto hesitated not one adult in his life outside of the Hokage had shown him kindness it was all new to him, "I'm...Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto" he yelled regaining some of his resolve

The old lady smiled "Well Naruto I'm Yoto Maruya Takeru's grandmother" she said ruffling Naruto's wild blonde mane

Takeru smiled seeing his grandmother accept his new friend then an idea formed in his head "Hey Baachan can Naruto come over for dinner, please!"

"If it's ok with his parents" she asked but then noticed the look on Naruto's face

"I...I don't have any parents I...live by myself" Naruto said sadly tears streaming down his face the smile on Takeru's face suddenly turned to a frown

Maruya's heart broke she looked at her grandson then to Naruto and smiled taking Naruto in her embrace "Shhh you poor thing its ok you're always welcome at our house anytime Naruto-kun, are you hungry we're having Ichiraku Ramen tonight and would be gladly willing to share"

The looks on both young boys faces was priceless to Maruya going from sad faces to both their mouths were wide open with stars in their wide eyes. She smiled "I'll take that as a yes" she then took Takeru's hand then offering her other hand to Naruto.

He smiled and placed his hand into her soft ones and they all left the park together.

In a dark room somewhere an old man watches over Naruto on a crystal ball he puffs his pipe and exhales slowly and smiles genuinely "Naruto-kun I'm happy for you"

**1 Year Later**

A year passed by and Naruto and Takeru became fast friends getting to know each other, hanging out all the time, even finding a surrogate family with Takeru's grandparents the only people who seemed to genuinely care for him besides Iruka who began to warm up to him even with all the mischief, the Hokage, old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame owners of the Ichiraku Ramen shop. During a sparing class Naruto was paired up with Sasuke Uchiha, though excited at the chance to achieve popularity by beating Sasuke, Naruto was easily beaten. By looking at Sasuke's eyes, Naruto realized that they were filled with hatred. When Iruka told them to make the reconciliation seal, they both refused. Since then, Naruto came to see Sasuke as a rival and intended to beat him. Takeru took note of this and promised to help his friend since he had started a bit more advanced ninjutsu and taijutsu at home. One night in October Takeru had asked Naruto to go with him to eat Ramen at the Ichiraku stand. The two friends ate and chatted with Teuchi and Ayame before leaving.

"That was so good Dattebayo thanks Takeru" Naruto said as they walked towards Naruto apartment.

"No problem Naruto here I got you something" Takeru replied handing Naruto a small box

"Huh what's this?" he asked shocked

"Open it and see Baka" Takeru replied jokingly

Naruto opened the box to see a picture frame with a picture of him and Takeru both smiling a fox smile. It was taken by Takeru's grandfather one day after a training session.

"What's this for Takeru" Naruto asked then he noticed that his friend had stopped walking

"Why...didn't you tell me today was your birthday Naruto" Takeru asked

"Ah it's no big deal it's just like any other day I'm not that important" Naruto said laughing trying to move on from the subject

"NA-RU-TO!" Takeru said slowly cracking his knuckles

Naruto went quiet his eyes lowered "Look I'm sorry...it's a day that I...try to forget"

"But why..." Takeru asked but the two boys were interrupted by loud chanting.

They turned and looked at a mob coming straight for them chanting things like 'Demon' and 'doesn't deserve to live'. The young boys tried to run but were soon cornered.

"Demon brat come here so's I can beat cha to death" an obviously drunken man yelled out

Takeru's head turned to see Naruto frozen in fear so he then stepped between the mob and his friend.

"Step aside kid and let us have our revenge" another man called out

Takeru growled stretching his arms out wide "NO! I WONT LET YOU HURT MY BEST FRIEND"

Naruto's eyes widened 'best friend' Takeru called him his best friend

"He's corrupted the boy, the demon has corrupted him" another random villager yelled

"Leave Naruto alone" Takeru shouted hoping someone would hear.

The drunken man suddenly chucked the bottle at Naruto but Takeru blocked it, the bottle shattered and a piece of glass cut across his left cheek right under his eye.

"Ahhhhh" Takeru screamed he held his cut the drunken man then kicked him in the stomach knocking him over.

"TAKERU!" Naruto cried out

"Get them" yelled the drunken man but in swift fashion his head was cut clean off as it rolled to the side. The captain of the Anbu Black Ops who stood with spiky white hair and a dog mask.

"How low you've sunken, you are assaulting children who can barely defend themselves now disperse this crowd or we will be forced to take more...drastic actions" he nodded his head and his Anbu appeared on the rooftops standing at the ready.

Quickly the crowd dispersed leaving the two boys and the Shinobi task force. Naruto quickly ran to check on Takeru, while the other Anbu quickly joined their captain two of them taking the dead body away.

"Your orders sir" the Boar mask asked.

"Boar notify the boy's parents, Bird take them to the hospital, I'll report to Hokage-sama" He then walked over to the two boys "It going to be ok Naruto go with Bird she'll take care of you and your friend"

"How…How do you know my name" Naruto asked while Bird walked over and picked up Takeru

Dog kneeled down in front of Naruto and ruffled his head "You'll know soon enough for now go with Bird" and with that he shishuned away.

**HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Sarutobi sighed he hated this day. He hated it for several reasons it was the day the Kyuubi mysteriously attacked so long ago, it was the day he lost Minato, Kushina and his wife, it was the day a baby boy was left to live a life with without ever knowing the love of a family, a day a lot of the villagers use as a day to seek revenge against a child who doesn't even know why.

"Hokage-sama…" Dog said as he appeared in the office

"Hmmm..." he said as he still faced the window of his office looking out towards the village he waved his hand and the Anbu in the room left he then placed a privacy seal "...what happened out there Kakashi"

The Anbu captain removed his mask and rose up, as he recalled the nights events Sarutobi's fist clenched.

"How much longer must the boy suffer and then to see his friend hurt" Sarutobi growled softly then he sighed

"With all due respect Hokage-sama why not simply tell Naruto the truth" Kakashi asked

Sarutobi sighed "Id like nothing more but with Koharu, Homura and the civilian council breathing down my neck about Naruto-kun it would cause to much drama right now...but Kakashi you have the right idea."

Kakashi looked confused for a second then asked "What do you mean Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi turned to face his ninja and smiled "When Naruto-kun reaches the rank of Chunin we will reveal everything to him but not before hand."

Kakashi sighed "And what makes you so sure he'll reach Chunin lvl or Genin at that"

"I have faith that he will make Genin but to ensure that he makes Chunin well...we'll have to give him a teacher that was taught by his father now wont we." the 3rd Hokage finished with a smile

Kakashi thought for only a second _'oh boy' _he then nodded "Hai Hokage-sama when the time comes...I'll try my best"

"That is all I could ask for now where are the boys" Sarutobi asked

**KONOHA HOSPITAL**

Naruto sat in Takeru's room while he slept. His grandparents had come once notified and both came rushing to check on Takeru and Naruto. This surprised Naruto he assumed they would be mad or blame him for Takeru's condition but they were just as scared for his well being as well. Once they left they offered to take Naruto home but he swore he wouldn't leave his friends side.

"Takeru...I'm so sorry...I never wanted any of this" Naruto said softly soft tears falling from his face

"Na...ruto" Takeru said as he sat up slowly

"Takeru are you ok" Naruto smiled

Takeru rubbed to bandage on his face covering what he knew was going to be a scar, but then he nodded "Yea I'm ok because they didn't hurt my best friend" he smiled

"But you got hurt because of me and..." Naruto started

Takeru clenched the bed sheets tightly "SHUT UP" he yelled softly making Naruto halt his tongue "You are my best friend Naruto, Jiji always told me to protect your loved ones and the ones you hold close well that's what I did and I'd do it again in a heart beat….dattebayo"

"Protect…your…" Naruto thought and considered those words then smiled his foxy grin "Thank you Takeru now I'm gonna train a lot harder so I can protect you, Jiji, baachan, Iruka Sensei and Jiji Hokage" he proclaimed jumping into the air once he landed he stuck out his thumb and gives a thumbs up "DATTEBAYO!"

Takeru smiled and returned the thumb up "We'll do it together Naruto!"

* * *

Comment Review or Favorite THANKS ;)


	2. Forged Bonds Arc 2

Ch 2

"We'll do it together Naruto"

6 Years Later

Naruto sat next to Takeru and Shikamaru in the class room while Iruka taught. They'd all grown up into preteens each 12 years old. Naruto wore his signature orange jumpsuit and goggles, while Takeru wore a black sleeveless karate gi with a leaf village symbol on the back and black wraps on his arms and legs and standard Shinobi sandals.

Alright class line up and perform the transformation jutsu. The whole class got up and Takeru went first succeeding in a perfect replica of Iruka, next was Sakura and then Sasuke both succeeding in the jutsu, Naruto was next.

"Next Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka called out

Naruto walked up, at the back of the line 'Good luck Naruto' was on Takeru's mind as he waited to see what his best friend would do he just hoped it wasn't 'that' jutsu.

In the middle of the line the same young girl with beautiful white eyes who had grown a bit taller pressed her fingers together 'Naruto-kun do your best'

"Transform" Naruto yelled and in a puff of smoke he changed in to a very curvy woman with blonde pig tails. Iruka's face froze then he shot back with a huge nose bleed, the majority of the boys in the class all had smaller nosebleeds even Takeru and Sasuke.

"Hahahahahahaha got cha that's my Sexy Jutsu I'm sorry I couldn't resist" Naruto laughed

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING" Iruka yelled back

'Naruto Baka' Takeru smiled as his face palmed

Later that day once class was finally over everyone went home. Takeru and Naruto went home to the Yoto residence. The Yoto's had asked Naruto to move into their home he was so happy. He still kept his apartment as a place to sleep after late training and other things.

"Baachan we're home" Takeru called out

"Oh good how was class today boys" Maruya asked

"Good till Naruto Baka made the teacher nosebleed" Takeru snickered as Maruya came out of the kitchen

"Wha...I didn't...TA-KE-RU" Naruto said as he was about to pounce on Takeru

"Naruto what have I told you about using that jutsu" Maruya said tapping her foot against the floor

"I'm sorry baachan I couldn't help it besides I didn't see Mr. Snitch over here complaining" Naruto countered smiling

"Why you little" Takeru said getting ready to jump on Naruto

"Take it outside you two beside its time for your training session anyway, now get before you break something" Maruya sighed as the two boys dropped their bag on the couch and ran to the big backyard.

As soon as they were out side they noticed Yoto Akoshi, Takeru's grandfather waiting for them.

"Jiji..." Takeru started but he noticed his grandfather's face as it held a serious look

Both young boys stopped and sat quietly in front of him, Akoshi cleared his throat.

"Tomorrow both of you are set to graduate from the academy from then on you'll be known as Genin, the first step in becoming Shinobi the road will be paved with hard times and tough choices but I have faith that you two will pave the way to greatness together" Akoshi finished with a smile "Now for a sparing match stand at the ready show me the efforts of all the training I've given you"

Both boys smiled and quickly jumped up into a fighting stance. Akoshi had begun increasing the boys training 2 years ago teaching slightly more advanced taijutsu, better chakra control (even thought Naruto still had minor problems with it), starting Takeru's kenjutsu training along with his godfather Gekko Hayate and even learning which chakra nature each boy had. Takeru had lightning and fire, while Naruto's was wind Akoshi wanted the two to be prepared.

Naruto rushed in first brash as always and swiftly punched at Takeru to which he only evaded the attacks. They two boys went at it for an hour neither on willing to give up, Akoshi smiled and halted them. "Good the both of you have come a long way I think you will do just fine tomorrow" he finished

"I believe so as well, Akoshi-san" a figure in the shadows called out stepping out was Iruka and Hayate who were secretly watching their pupils spar.

"Hayate-san" Takeru said calmly panting

"Oi Iruka Sensei" Naruto yelled smiling rubbing the back of his head panting

"Yes you two (cough) boys will be fine ninja (cough)" Hayate praised

Iruka smiled and nodded "Well Takeru anyway, we may hold Naruto back for that little stunt he pulled today"

Takeru snickered while Naruto's jaw dropped "AWWWWWW Iruka Sensei I was just messing with ya dattebayo"

"Yeah yeah well anyway why dont you two go get cleaned up we're taking you out for Ichiraku Ramen...you know the good stuff"

"AWWW YEAHHH" both boys yelled running into the house

LATER THAT EVENING

Laughter could be heard from the Ramen stand, Naruto and Takeru were so busy racing to see who could eat the most ramen they didn't hear Iruka ask his question and then Takeru almost choked.

"Ok now that your faces are stuffed I asked what would you like to be in the ninja world when you both become ninja, how about you Takeru?" Iruka asked

Takeru regained his breath and sat still before answering "I wanna be strong..." he paused as the rest of the group looked toward him "...strong enough to protect every one I hold dear...and maybe have the rank of Tokubetsu Jonin!"

Hayate smiled at his god son as he admired the answer.

"Good I think you're already on that road, Takeru" Iruka replied smiling at his student "What about you Naruto?"

"I...I want to be Hokage" Naruto yelled out slightly everyone including Teuchi and Ayame paused for a bit after hearing that bold claim

"Naruto...you do know that it takes alot to become Hokage and who they are right..." Iruka begin

"Of course I do..." Naruto interrupted finishing up the last sip of his ramen "...everybody knows they were the greatest Shinobi of their time, the best of the best undefeated Ninja champs" he pause for a moment to think "and the Fourth Hokage is the one who saved the village from the Kyuubi, he was the most amazing."

"So why do you want to become Hokage" Hayate asked as he coughed

"I want to show the village that I am somebody and be recognized, also to get really really strong like Takeru said to protect my loved ones, but most of all because I'm going to be greater then any of them..." He paused and raised his chop sticks in the air "...me Naruto the next Hokage..." he brings his sticks down pointing at Iruka "...A NINJA LEGEND DATTEBAYO"

"Alright go Naruto" Takeru cheers and both boys high five in the air. Iruka, Hayate, Teuchi and Ayame looked at the two boys and could see them going far in the future as long as they had each other.

**THE NEXT DAY **

"We will now start the final exam, when your name is called please proceed to the testing room...the final test will be on the Bushin no Jutsu"

'_Arrgh that's my worst my technique...great I'm never gonna pass...gulp I just have to remember what Jiji taught me' _Naruto reels in his head

'_Oh man I hope Naruto can pull this off' _Takeru thought

Naruto's name is called and he makes his way to the testing room.

'_Alright get it together Naruto you can do this, Dattebayo'_

He makes the hand seal and gathers his chakra "BUSHIN NO JUTSU" the whole room is covered in smoke and to everyone surprise three actual clones appear beside Naruto, he was so shocked it worked.

"I never thought Id say this but finally you pass Naruto congratulations" Iruka smiled

"Yes congrats Naruto" the other teacher Mizuki said as Naruto leaped for joy

Later once everyone has passed their exams or not they all gathered in front of the school celebrating with there parents and families. Naruto and Takeru were the exception as Takeru's grandparents couldn't make it and promised to celebrate with them at home.

"Man I was worried for you for a bit buddy" Takeru said to Naruto

"Me too but I did it, kinda wished I would have gotten better test scores so I could be at the top of the grades list with you and that Teme Sasuke" Naruto said excitedly

"Yea I guess...aw man I forgot something in class hang here for me while I go pick it up" Takeru asked

Naruto smiled "Alright I'll be at the swing"

Takeru ran towards the school and brushing pass the remaining students then he bumped into a blonde haired girl. "Oh man I'm so sorry"

"Geez idiot watch were your going will ya" the loud mouth girl said but quickly quieted as she looked up and saw Takeru, taking in his tan brown skin, onyx black hair and how it glistened in the sun light and that smile he had on his face and the scar under his eye. _'How'd that happen' _she thought.

He extended his hand and she slowly took it. "Sorry about that are you ok..." the ponytailed girl could only nod as he helped her up. Takeru looked her over to make sure she was, her curves, cute face and blonde hair stood out to him most "Good hey you passed too that's awesome...I'm Yoto Takeru" he says still holding her hand.

"I'm Ino...Yamanaka Ino" she blushed as he started lightly shaking her hand. He noticed it to and released her hand and embarrassingly rubbed the back of his head blushing as well "Well its nice to meet you Ino but I gotta go..." he said as he begin to run off again "...hope to see you again soon" as he ran inside

Ino could still feel the heat of the blush on her cheeks then she smirked "Oh don't worry you will" she said to no one in particular and walked off

Naruto looked on as he swung on the swing. Two older women stood chatting and glanced over at him.

"There you see him it's that boy, I heard he became a ninja too"

"Maybe he'll get killed on a mission or something, I mean he's the boy that..."

"Shhh we're not allowed to talk about that"

Suddenly as Naruto was putting his taking his goggles off Mizuki Sensei landed beside him

"Let's go talk Naruto" Mizuki said and Naruto followed him off to a rooftop

As they sat looking into the sunset on top of his old apartment roof Mizuki started.

"I was really surprised at you today you really have come far Naruto, Iruka thinks so too"

"Thanks Mizuki Sensei, I just wished I had better test scores to make it perfect" Naruto responded

Mizuki smiled "Then I guess I have to tell you...it's a secret, but I'm gonna let you in on it"

"A secret..." Naruto wondered

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"IRUKA SENSEI WAKE UP!"

"What...what is it" the Chunin asked as he opened the door to see Mizuki standing there

"You need to come to Hokage-sama's right away...its Naruto he stole the sacred scroll" Mizuki claimed

"You mean the Scroll of Sealing No!" Iruka yelled in surprise

**Meanwhile...**

"I wonder where Naruto is, he left the school and he wasn't at the apartment hmmm" Takeru ponders while he lies in bed.

Suddenly a tap on his window got his attention, he looks up to see Naruto at the window

"Hey Baka where were you, you missed dinner…" Takeru started

"Shhh follow me I've got something cool to show you" Naruto said quietly as he begin to jump away

Takeru followed his friend all the way to the forest and he then noticed that Naruto was already on the ground reading from a scroll. _'So he sent a Clone to come get me, way to go Naruto' _Takeru thought as the Naruto he was following disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Takeru over here look what I got" Naruto said excitedly to his friend

"Cool an old scroll…" he gets a closer look "…with forbbiden jutsu Naruto where did you get this?"

Naruto rubbed his head, that when Takeru noticed he had been practicing cause there were dirt marks everywhere "I kinda snuck into the Hokage Mansion and took it"

"Aw ok…WAIT YOU WHAT!" Takeru yelled as his head got bigger looking down at Naruto "…mad props for the stealth skills, but man do you know how much trouble you'll be in when they catch you Baka"

"Relax teme this was a secret extra credit test given to me by Mizuki Sensei he said if I learn a technique from this scroll Ill be in the #1 percent of test scores, and come on you cant tell me you don't want to peek I already learned one technique" Naruto replied with his foxy grin

Takeru hesitated for a moment and then went through the first page and on to the second the title of the page and the name of the technique was RAIKYU which means Lightning ball. Takeru was giddy but smart so instead of practicing right now he took out some paper and wrote it down to practice later.

"Ok cool but this is as far as I'll go and you too were not looking at anymore" Takeru stated as of matter of factly

"Fine buzz kill" Naruto say pouting as both boy sit down next to each other under the same tree laughing.

Iruka quickly found Naruto and saw that Takeru was with him, but then noticed Mizuki closing in on them with two large Shurinken attached to his back. "Hmmm I wonder" Iruka said quietly and found a tree close to them to hide at. He looked to see Naruto and saw that he had been practicing.

_'I can see how hard he's been working' _Iruka thought

Suddenly a hail of kunai rained towards the two boys, Takeru being faster knocked Naruto to the side, but got hit in his left thigh as the other kunai got stuck in the tree.

"TAKERU!" Naruto yelled in horror as that scene replayed from all those years ago.

"So it seems you've found our little hide away boy." Mizuki called out "NARUTO give me the scroll now!"

'_So that's the way it is I should've known' _Iruka thought as he quickly jumped in between the boys and Mizuki

"Wait a minute what's going on here, Iruka Sensei"

"Naruto don't let Mizuki get the scroll, it contains forbidden jutsu that could put this village in grave danger, Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself for his own power." Iruka warned

Naruto growled at Mizuki and Takeru simply glared at the man while holding his wound.

"Naruto, Iruka's just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll" Mizuki calmly replied causing to Naruto to turn his attention to Iruka

Iruka growled "Stop lying Mizuki; don't let him trick you Naruto..."

Mizuki chuckled interrupting Iruka "Oh I'll tell you whose really lying"

"NO MIZUKI!" Iruka yelled and both young boys pondered what they could possibly be talking about

"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto, since the decree 12 years ago" Mizuki retorted

"What decree" Naruto asked genuinely confused

Mizuki smiled "Everyone knows except you and that other brat, Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now he'd do anything to shut me up"

"What is this decree...?" Naruto asked as Takeru limped over to his side "...why does everyone else know about it?"

"DONT TELL HIM IT'S FORBBIDEN!" Iruka screamed

Mizuki finally let it loose "The decree is no one can tell you the Kyuubi is inside you..." Naruto's and Takeru's eyes widened but for two different reasons "...the fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents, Takeru's father and destroyed our village has taken over your body...YOU ARE THE KYUUBI!"

Takeru's eyes widened more _'The Kyuubi...the one that killed my father when it attacked while I was just a new born baby...is inside my best friend" _he thought as he slowly backed away from his friend trembling he tripped an fell looking at Naruto with horror in his eyes

"STOP IT!" Iruka yelled

"They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life, didn't you thing it was strange how they treated you, like dirt like they hated you for just being alive...even now I can see hatred bubbling up in Takeru's eyes you're the reason he doesn't have a father" Mizuki taunted at the blond haired boy

"No no no no no!" Naruto gritted through his teeth as chakra begin to flow around him

_'NARUTO!'_ both Iruka and Takeru thought to themselves over the obvious pain and confusion Naruto was going through

Mizuki went on "That why you will never be accepted in this village even your beloved Sensei and so called best friend hate your guts"

"No!" Takeru yelled out "Its not true...Naruto I was like you yes I had my grandparents but I never knew my father either and my mother died soon after, I was hurting inside too even though I never showed it...but then you came into my life and I've never been happier...this thing the Kyuubi being inside you doesn't change the fact that you are still my best friend practically my brother we are family now." he finished tears streaming down his face

"Enough of this die Naruto" Mizuki yelled as he spins and tosses the big shuriken right at Naruto.

The blonde struggles to get out of the way "NARUTO!" Takeru yells trying to move slowly up the side of the tree to help him the shuriken getting closer.

"NAURTO GET DOWN!" Iruka yelled as the boy knelt down the blade finally hit but instead of him it hit Iruka in the back who had dove back in front of Naruto to protect him. Blood trickling down his back and lip small drops of blood landing on Naruto's face

"IRUKA SENSEI!" Takeru yelled out

"Wh...why?" Naruto asked Iruka

Iruka's tears fell down his face "Because we're the same when I lost my parent no one seemed to care they didn't have time for me, they forgot I was there...my grades dropped I became the class clown, I just wanted them to see me, to know my name my school work wasn't good enough to get there attention...so I did crazy things then I had to pay for it. It was hard, I know that how you felt Naruto, you felt lonely and it hurt inside but then you met Takeru and I saw some of that loneliness fade away...I just wish I could have been there for you more I let you down I'm sorry" he paused to look at Naruto and Takeru "No one should have to suffer that much, no one should be alone like that"

Mizuki chuckled again "Dont make me laugh, Iruka always hated you even Takeru hates you now, they both lost someone close to them because of the Kyuubi and that beast is now inside you he'd say anything to get the scroll from you"

Naruto looked so confused so many thoughts raced through his mind so he slowly turned his head and dashed off deeper into the forest.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled "NARUTOOOOO!"

Mizuki jumped down from the tree "Hahaha you know once he makes up his mind nothing can change it; he's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village"

"Takeru...hng...go after Naruto now" Iruka ordered

"Hai Sensei" said the black haired boy as he dashed off after Naruto, some of the feeling in his leg coming back.

"You saw that look in his eye didn't you; those are the eyes of the beast" Mizuki taunted

Iruka yanked the shuriken out of his back and slowly stood up "No...*pant*...Naruto isn't like THAT HAAA!" he tossed the weapon back at full speed towards Mizuki who promptly side stepped to dodge it

"You're a joke as soon as I eliminate Naruto and get the scroll, I'll be back for you" Mizuki said as he shishuned off towards the boys

"I won't let you" Iruka claimed trying to get up

**ELSEWHERE**

_"This is not good, Mizuki has a big mouth he made Naruto feel so bad worse then he's ever felt...it could unleash the power inside of him, if Naruto keeps tampering with the scroll the seal that locks the Kyuubi inside of him could be broken, and the beast could come out if that happens I fear for us all"_ the Hokage thought as he watched all of this unfold on his crystal ball

Back in the forest Takeru finally caught up with Naruto "Naruto, everything Mizuki said was a lie, give me the scroll hurry he'll be here any moment to take it away". Naruto caught the last step and kneed Takeru in the gut knocking him away. Naruto landed and sat against a tree.

"It can't be…how did you know Naruto, how did you know that it was me and not Takeru" Mizuki asked panting

Naruto smiled and then disappeared in a puff of smoke "Because I'm Takeru Mizuki Baka"

"You're a fool why are you protecting that freak he's the one that killed your father" Mizuki finished then side stepped again dodging a couple kunai from Iruka who had finally caught up and landed by Takeru both injured

"We don't care what you say we care about Naruto and we want let you get your hands on that scroll" Iruka replied

"Hmph as if either of you could stop me, don't you get it Naruto is just like me"

"How's that?" "Takeru asked

"He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance, that's how beast are he'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything"

"You're right..." Iruka started

_'So its true Iruka Sensei never believe in me he thinks I'm some beast…some kind of freak' Naruto_ thought sadden by it

"...that is how beast are, but that not who Naruto is he's nothing like that. Naruto is one of a kind works hard puts his whole heart into it, sure he messes up some times and everyone jumps on him but his suffering only makes him stronger, that's what separates him from being a beast" Iruka started again

"So you're wrong he's nothing like the Kyuubi, he's Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure" Takeru finished

"You both really believe that dribble; fools I was gonna save you for later but I've changed my mind..." Mizuki pulled out his last big shuriken "...YOU'RE FINISHED" he spins it and dashed toward the pair

'So this is it' both Takeru and Iruka thought but then the both heard and saw Naruto knee Mizuki dead in the face as he released the blade and it went flying upward

"Naruto!" Takeru yelled

"Not bad, for a little punk" Mizuki said wiping the blood from his face getting up

"If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei or my brother...**I'LL KILL YOU**" Naruto replied with a deadly look on his face

"Such big words, I could completely destroy you with a single move" Mizuki stated

"Take your best shot fool I'll give it back 1,000 fold" Naruto said making a hand sign

"Lets see you try…show me what you can do KYUUBI!"

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled out

Takeru, Iruka and Mizuki's eyes all widened at the amount of clone Naruto had made, there had to be at least 1,000 solid clones.

'_Naruto, those aren't just illusions they're solid clones, he's mastered an extremely advanced jutsu' _Iruka thought

"Wow!" Takeru said as he gazed at all the Naruto's

Mizuki stumble and looked all around, he was completely surrounded he saw no way out.

"If you're not coming, then we're gonna come after you" the original Naruto said and all the clone agreed they then all pummeled the traitor

20 Minutes later

Naruto stood over a beaten and bloody Mizuki. He rubbed his head "Sorry I kinda got carried away, are you ok Takeru, Iruka Sensei"

Takeru smiled and nodded while Iruka responded "Yeah" he smiled _'He's amazing he wants to surpass all the Hokage and I'm starting to believe he might do it' _he thought.

"Naruto…you did well worthy of wearing that headband with pride" Iruka smiled to his students "You too Takeru, now lets all go home" he says as he gets up slowly

Naruto tears up and tackles Iruka back down and hugs him "IRUKA SENSEI!"

"OW that hurt" Iruka chuckled Takeru stood against the tree smiling and laughing at his now brother and teacher as they play wrestled.

'_Naruto, Takeru this is only the beginning, the road gets tougher now that you're Ninja but if I told you that it'd ruin the moment so I'll tell you both later over Ramen'_

* * *

So so so sorry this took forever to finish let me tell you why

I host a webshow on youtube called THE LIGHTNING STRIKE and while Ive been off letting my cohost take over I've been working behind the scenes. Reformating my show, school, work and Im also a Rapper and Record label owner with several artist. So between managing them, writting music, editing new stuff for my show and school my brain gets fried sometime and I lose focus. You try doing 15 different things at once lol.

I promise to get new chapters out when I have the time please bare with me guys, and thanks to those who stay with the story like brankel1

Also here is the link to my youtube channel check out all of Shadow King's awesome craziness thanks peeps. Type in ( Black Lightning Media ) in the youtube seach bar and its should be the first thing you see.


	3. Forged Bonds Arc 3

Ch 3

The sun shined brightly in the early morning as the birds chirped and the leaves of tall trees swayed in the wind. The Hokage faces looked over all of Konoha and its people. Deep in the forest at one of the many training grounds loud grunts could be heard echoing through out.

"Damn it" the young boy cursed as he plopped down on the ground to rest against a tree.

Young Takeru panted and slammed his fist against the bark of the tree. He had spent most of the morning training in order to learn the Raikyu...there was a reason this was a forbidden jutsu, lightning can be deadly and can drain your chakra he popped a soldier pill. He's injuries from the other night were healed quickly by his grandmother who is a nurse at the hospital.

"All I can do is generate chakra, but I can't manipulate it" Takeru sighed as he rested. _'I wonder what Naruto is doing right now'_ he thought

**HOKAGE MANSION**

"Thank you Naruto-kun the picture is satisfactory" the third Hokage spoke.

Naruto smiled "Thanks Jiji"

"You've come along way I'm proud of you and can't wait to see your progress as a ninja of Konoha"

"He he I'm gonna get super strong so one day Ill beat you Jiji, I bet I can beat you right now"

'_He claims that he'll get strong and I believe he can do it, he's brash and still child like but he has a good heart.' _Sarutobi thought to himself "Is that so hmmm maybe...just maybe when you're older"

"OH YEAH! Fine here I go old man...Oiroke no Jutsu! (Sexy Jutsu)"

The room was covered in smoke and what stood before the Hokage was a tall slender nude woman with blonde pigtails and whisker marks on her face. Sarutobi blinked for a second then was sent flying backward in his chair by a massive nosebleed. The door slowly slid open just enough for an eye to peek through and see the Hokage laid out frozen on the floor and a short blond haired boy.

"Huh…maybe I overdid it" Naruto stutters out

Once Sarutobi regained his composure "That's the Oiroke no Jutsu you say…very tricky much too tricky don't do it again!" the Hokage said as he rubbed his nose while Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

A figure standing outside the door in silence raised a shuriken in his hand. Both Sarutobi and Naruto could sense something coming and sure enough the door burst open and…

"Old man I challenge you…" a small boy yelled running toward the elder man "…I'm going to defeat you and become the fifth Hokage"

He kept charging forward only to trip and fall flat on his face, he began sobbing.

'_My grandson another headache…it's going to be a long day I can feel it' _Sarutobi thought.

**TRAINING GROUNDS **

"Again!" Takeru yelled to no one really because he was by himself. He brought his hands together as if he were praying and begin to focus his chakra. Chakra flowed off his hands as he tried to separate them but then nothing.

"Argh what am I doing wrong" he shouted to the heavens

"You mean besides trying to learn a forbidden jutsu" a voice said coming from a tree behind him.

Takeru turned to see his grandfather leaning against the tree; he held a towel which he tossed to his grandson.

"Ojiisan I was just..." Takeru started

Akoshi cleared his throat "If you are so determined to learn the Raikyu then you need to learn two things first dear boy" Takeru sat down and focused on only his grandfather.

"This technique uses both shape and chakra nature manipulation at the same time..." Akoshi paused so that the information sunk in "...first you focus and gather the chakra into both your hands which I see you've already got down, now this is where changing the nature comes in...we've already discovered that you amazingly have two chakra natures something that shouldn't have happened until you've grown older and gained experience but I'll bet we can chalk that up to your mother having a fire nature and your father having lightning."

"Wow mom had fire while dad had lightning...so cool" Takeru said as he thought of his parents

Akoshi smiled "Now then once you've gathered the chakra, you then change it into an electric current...now for the shape manipulation. You'll change its shape to that of a power surge which will determine the power and range. I'm going to make it sort of simple for you, instead of trying to pull your hands apart to create the ball, form your hands together as if you were cupping a ball." Akoshi paused again to show him and then asked Takeru to do it as well.

"Good just make sure your finger tips are all connected and then push out keeping your index fingers and thumbs together making a diamond while the rest of your fingers are spread out."

"But…why do I have to cup the chakra like a ball?" Takeru asked

"So it will be easier to channel the lightning through your touching fingertips and the space between the palm will gather into the ball, later on you can expand the size of the ball but for right now please keep them to the size of a water balloon no bigger do you understand" Akoshi said strictly but caring.

"Yes, thank you Ojiisan" Takeru got up and hugged his grandfather for always being there to teach and help him down this ninja path.

Akoshi smiled "I'll be taking my leave now but first I want you to take learning this slowly, I want you to spend the next five days only working on how to channel and manipulate the lighting, then the next part will come so much easier for you."

Takeru frowned "Awww but..."

"No buts alright, now I want you and Naruto home by supper do I make myself clear" Akoshi said firmly

"Hai" Takeru quickly said and watched at his grandfather left.

**ELSEWHERE**

Naruto had been having a...interesting day to say the least. First off the grandson of the Third Hokage had followed him and begged to become his new trainer and what did the kid want to learn...The Sexy Jutsu of all things. Naruto humbled the kid and taught him the ropes which often then not lead to Naruto getting hit and pummeled instead of Konohamaru. Once they trained for a bit and took a break they had a nice chat about why Konohamaru keeps trying to beat his grandfather.

"Hmph a kid can't just turn into a Hokage after a day or two" Naruto explains

Konohamaru jumped up "WHAT!"

"It's not that simple you keep saying Hokage, Hokage to really be a Hokage you know what you'll have to do" Naruto smiled

"What, what is it" Konohamaru asked getting on the defensive

Naruto's lips curled up into a serious smile "YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO DEFEAT ME IN BATTLE!"

Konohamaru's face froze in a look of shock and admiration.

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

Takeru had been sitting in the middle of the clearing; he was in an indian style posture and had his hands together like he had earlier. Every word his grandfather spoke played in his mind.

'_Alright first we gather chakra in both hands' _he thought as he began gathering a good amount of chakra _'good thing I took a soldier pill ok next I position my hands in a shape to cup a ball' _he then slowly open his hands and touched all his finger tip together and formed the cupping shape chakra flowing on both his hands still. He sighs _'alright so far so good now I have to change the chakra flow into an electric current.'_

Meanwhile in another part of the forest surrounding the training grounds a young girl with long platinum blond hair in a ponytail and teal colored eyes sat picking flowers and putting them in a basket. She wore a sleeveless purple halter top that came down to her midriff, a matching purple skirt with ninja wraps starting from her exposed stomach down to a couple inches before her knees. She finished picking her flowers and started walking back down the path to the village. Further down she looked into the trees and saw a figure sitting in the middle of a clearing.

"I wonder who that is" the girl wondered as she broke from the path and walked towards the figure but slightly staying on guard. Once she reached a tree close enough to see who it was she gasped slightly _'Yoto...Takeru'. _She blushed as she continued to watch him. _'What's he doing?' _she thought

Takeru sat there for an hour focusing before he felt something happen. Small sparks of lightning chakra began to form in his fingertips then traveled down each of his fingers. Takeru's eyes widened _'I'm doing it...'._He was really happy his focus and training and the help from his grandfather helped out alot. He was currently generating lightning chakra "ALRIGHT IM DOING IT!" he yelled. Suddenly the lightning chakra he was focusing on gathered too quickly and in a burst of chakra sent the boy tumbling back into a tree. The girl left her spot from the tree and quickly ran over to Takeru.

"Hey...hey are you alright" she yelled out as he laid there unresponsive "Takeru wake up…WAKE UP!"

The voice came in muffled but slowly he opened his eyes and he saw her. She was rocking his body yelling for him to wake up; he noticed her platinum ponytail glistening in the sun and were those...tears.

"Why are...you crying?" Takeru asked softly

Ino looked down and saw that he was awake; she quickly halted her tears and yelled at him. "BAKA! I thought you had died or something…that's the only reason" she said while turning her head pouting

Takeru chuckled a bit regaining her attention, she saw he was trying to get up Ino helped him slide back and rest against a tree. "Thank you Ino-chan...had you not been here...well thanks…" he paused as she blushed at the added honorific "...by the way what were you doing out here anyway?"

"I was watching you and..." Ino paused as she blushed a deep red thinking about what she just said "...no what I meant was...I was picking flowers and I just happen to see you out here doing...whatever it was that you were doing until you got hurt" she finished with her head down in embarrassment then asked "What were you doing anyway?"

Takeru smiled "I was trying to learn a...new jutsu and I had it…well part of it anyway till I kinda got too excited and lost my focus" he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment but smiled and Ino couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"You're cute when you laugh like that" Takeru stated.

Ino froze 'he thinks I'm cute...' she thought blushing then a sly smirk came upon her lips 'hmmm lets see how this plays out'

"So I'm only cute when I laugh huh?" She smiled deviously at the young boy 'the bait is set'

"No...no what I meant to say...was...you're always cute...I mean..." Takeru stuttered out embarrassed at being caught off guard

'Hook line and sinker' she giggled "You think I'm cute?" she asks placing a piece of hair behind her ear and looked at him.

Takeru sighed and adjusted his posture he was now holding one knee up while the other straightens out "Well no actually, I dont think you're cute..." he paused

"Ehhhhh what!" Ino yelled out about to pounce on the boy when he begin to finish

He smiled at her confusion "...cute is something we get called as kids by our parents or another adult, so no I dont think you're cute...I think you're beautiful..." he said smoothly looking towards the big blue sky, Ino truly froze this time he had called her _beautiful _no one besides her father had ever called her that_._

He continued his head lowering a bit "...but who am I kidding" he chuckled a laugh of doubt "I bet you hear that all the time from your precious _'Sasuke-kun'_" when he finished he looked over to see her head down a bit

"No he hasn't, he doesn't even notice me…I'm starting to think that he's not interested in girls at all the way he just sits there all quiet and gloomy but...I've..." she was embarrassed to say "I've never been called beautiful before...thank you Takeru…kun" she smiled genuinely at him

Takeru nodded then smiled noticing the flowers in the basket. "Hey I didn't know you were into flowers"

Ino smirked the gears in her head started work she was going to get to know this mystery of a boy yet, little did he know he played right into her hands "There's a lot of things you don't know about me"

"Then tell me I've got plenty of time, it maybe helpful if we end up on the same squad" he replied smoothly causing her to blush abit

"Hmmm alright, but not out here lets go into town to get lunch…" she said an put a hand up stopping Takeru from speaking "…and no its not a date" she finished with gusto as the pair got up and dusted themselves off. _'Not yet at least' _she thought to herself

**With NARUTO**

A figure flew through the tree as at top speed and landing on a tree near a clearing and he looked down to see two boys sitting on a log.

"I found you" the man called out to the boys

Both of them turned around to see Ebisu the 'elite Jonin trainer' standing on a tree branch with his hand on his hip looking down on them both.

'Hmph the Kyubi no Yoko' Ebisu thought as he glared at Naruto

'That icy stare, they all look at me that way Grrrrr' Naruto thought

Ebisu lands and starts walking toward them "So Honorable Grandson time to go home…"

"No way…I'm learning how to beat my grandfather so I can get the title Hokage…SO DON'T GET IT MY WAY!" Konohamaru yelled interrupting the Jonin

"The Hokage is more that just a fighter he must know virtue, honor, wisdom and he must be skilled in a thousand jutsu…you don't even know one" Ebisu preached while he continued to walk towards them

Konohamaru growled "HENGE!" he yelled as he made the hand sign and chakra began to swirl around him and then smoke poofed around him

"Huh" Ebisu stopped in his tracks

The smoke cleared and standing in front of Ebisu was a tall slender black haired beauty nude for all to see. "Hi there like my jutsu" she said winking to the older man

Ebisu's jaw dropped slightly as the jutsu faded. "Hey he's not defeated" Konohamaru said in his defeat

"WHA…WHAT KIND OF SCANDALOUS TECHNIQUE IS THAT!" Ebisu raged on "SUCH TASTELESS VULGARTY CAN NEVER INFLUENCE ME…I AM FAR ABOVE IT"

Naruto stood there listening to all this he clenched his fist. "Honorable Grandson stop this…RIGHT NOW!" Ebisu yelled "Naruto's turning you into a delinquent only my special training can put you on the fast track to becoming Hokage"

"Just leave me alone!" Konohamaru yelled trying to get free from Ebisu's grip

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Both of them look to see multiple Naruto's being created, soon there were over 25 Naruto's in the clearing.

"Whoa this is unreal" Konohamaru looked on in awe

"Hmph I'm not impressed" Ebisu mocked "I'm a Jonin and elite warrior, I'm not some lightweight like Mizuki...watch how a real ninja beats an upstart"

_**With The Hokage**_

"Hmmm" Sarutobi hummed as he sat and watched all this play out

_**Back at the Training Ground**_

Ebisu faced off against an army of Naruto, Konohamaru silently prayed "Come on boss"

All the Naruto's got into a ready stance as did Ebisu "Ready" he mock confidently

The real Naruto made his hand sign and called out "Henge" and soon all the Naruto's did the same. Instead of an army of Naruto's an army of beautiful nude woman with blonde pig tails all surrounded Ebisu sending him into a fritz until he was sent flying backward by massive nosebleed.

"Gotcha with my Harem Jutsu" Naruto winked and smiled _'If only Takeru could have seen this he'd freak out' _Naruto thought with a smirk

_**With Sarutobi**_

"He's combined Shadow Cloning with his own invention, the Sexy Jutsu" he said as he sat watching the whole thing _'what a foolish ninja technique...and he could probably get me with it too' _he thought

_**With TAKERU & INO**_

"So you're the Yamanaka Heiress must be nice" a young man said as he tended to his grilling beef

"It has its perks" the young girl giggled and winked at him

"…and your family owns the flower shop on the east side where you help out and that's where your love for flowers comes from"

"Right again wow you really paid attention to my little...rant" Ino giggled a bit embarrassed that she had talked for so long but Takeru didn't seem to mind

"Yeah well..." Takeru shivered slightly

Ino looked concerned "Are you ok Takeru-kun"

"Yes...but for some reason I now have the urge to beat Naruto-kun up for some odd reason oh well I'll ask him about it when I get home" Takeru replied unknowing of the events happening as they spoke "So I know some things about you, what do you wanna know about me?"

Ino smiled 'Everything' she thought dreamily but just replied "Just tell me about your life up till now I guess like I did" she smiled

Takeru took a sip of his drink and flipped his beef over it was almost done he looked out the window to see the sun slow start to go down "Well I've lived with my grandparents my whole life almost, when I was still just a baby my tou-san Yoto Haruto died during the Kyubi no yoko attack."

Ino gasped, while Takeru paused to let that sink in and also to eat his grilled beef "My kaa-san Mitushi Kura died two years later on a mission, growing up only really knowing my grandparents and not my real parents was kinda hard, but I'll forever be grateful for all they've done" he smiled but Ino could see the hurt behind it

"Then I met Naruto-kun and we became best friends practically brothers I'm older than him so I'm like his older brother, but he knew the pain of not having parents" he paused "I think that's what drew me to him I didn't know any better but I could sense a loneness within him" he smiled looking directly into Ino's eyes "I'm glad that we could sort of become like his family"

Ino smiled at that sentiment she had no qualms against Naruto he was only slightly annoying but she guessed she had Takeru and his grandparent to thank for that. Then she looks at Takeru's face as he smiled and noticed 'it' again.

"If you don't mind me asking…where you got that scar under your left eye" Ino asked "it looks like a battle scar but we only just became ninja"

"Oh this thing…" he says as he traced the scar "…I got hurt protecting Naruto when we were kids"

Takeru told Ino the lengthy story and what surprised Ino the most is the feeling she felt, she saw him in a completely new light.

Takeru smiled at Ino and then saw that the sun was setting as there was an orange glow in the sky. "Oh wow its getting late…" he stood up and then like a gentlemen helped Ino up "…Id better go find Naruto Baka and go home unless you'd like me to walk you home" he said jokingly

Ino giggled "No its alright but...I had fun talking with you Takeru-kun"

"Like wise Ino-chan…" he blushed as did she "we should totally do it again sometime if were not busy being ninja and what not" he chucked as he paid the bill and waved goodbye

'_Wow! He's so brave, caring, shy, loyal, strong, funny and not to mention a total hunk…Sasuke be damned…I've found my new prey, Yoto Takeru you will be mine'_ Ino smiled thinking inwardly

_**With TAKERU**_

Takeru walked and walked until he noticed Naruto headed towards him. "Oi! Naruto" The two boys meet in the center of the street and walked home together.

"So what did you do today Take Nii-san" Naruto asked with his hands behind his head walking

"Oh you know just training, I'm a lot closer to mastering the Raikyu and talked to a girl" Takeru blushed on the last part

Naruto's eyes widened "Ehhhhh…who was it…" then he had a devious look on his face "was it…Ino"

Takeru blushed then regained his smooth composure "I'm not telling you Baka"

"Yeah I bet it was you like her don't you" Naruto teased

Takeru puffed his cheeks "Yeah and if I do besides at least the person I like actually talks to me" he finishes by stick his tongue out at his little brother

"Yea well…" Naruto's head then dropped "…you're right Sakura-chan sees right through me to the Sasuke teme"

"Ha told ya so anyway what did you do today" Takeru asked changing the subject

"Oh met the Hokage's grandson Konohamaru and we did a little training he wanted to learn one of my jutsu"

Takeru stopped in a halt his hair covering his eyes "Which jutsu Na-ru-to the Kage Bunshin?"

Naruto unaware of the killing intent leaking in the air just burst out "No my Oiroke…no…Jut…su" he stopped and slowly turned around to see dark chakra leaking off of Takeru

"You taught the grandson of our Hokage…'that' jutsu" Takeru said slowly cracking his knuckles

Naruto chuckled nervously and then nodded and quickly ran for his life with Takeru right on his heels yelling something about 'kill' 'Im telling Obaasan' and 'super Baka', as they got ran through the streets of Konoha and closer to the house you could only hear a loud 'TWACK' sound signifying Takeru had struck his prey.

_**A Week Later**_

"Boys wake up today's the day of your orientation" Maruya yelled knocking on each of their doors and stood back in the hall's doorway. Both young boys walked out of their room at the same time digging into their eyes yawning and then...BAM!

They both walked right into each other head first and now lay out on the floor holding their heads. Maruya loved watching this event as it happened quite often she giggled "Good morning to my two boys' breakfast is on the table downstairs" and with that said she left.

Both of them sat up and stared at each other then turned there head to the bathroom and then back to each other glaring.

_**Downstairs **_

Akoshi and Maruya heard what they heard everyday a loud ruckus in the hallway that today end with a poofing sound and someone grumbling about 'Naruto baka'. They both shook their heads and smiled. Several minutes later they were joined by both boys dressed in their ninja gear, Naruto in his orange and Takeru in his black both sporting there head bands.

"Today's the day aren't you both excited and ready" Maruya asked

"Yes Im very excited Obaasan" Takeru replied

"Me too me too" Naruto replied eagerly

They all smiled and laughed; soon the boys finished their breakfast and were out the door walking to the academy. Along the way the saw a badly hidden ninja Naruto already knew who it was. The sheet fell and Konohamaru sprang into action "You're mine Naruto!" He ultimately failed and tripped falling on his face again; Takeru just stared at the kid.

"What are you doing...Konohamaru?" Naruto asked with a deadpanned face

"That was a slick move, that's why I respect you as a rival" Konohamaru muffled his face still plastered to the ground

"But he didn't do anything" Takeru replied in a some what embarrassed manor 'this is the grandson of the Hokage geez'

Konohamaru hopped up "Alright now fight me fair and square"

"Sorry but I've got orientation" Naruto replied

"Orientation" the young kid asked confused

"That's right as of today we're full Shinobi dattebayo" both he and Takeru pointed to their headbands

"Aw ok...wait who's this" Konohamaru asked sizing up Takeru

Naruto smiles "This is my best friend Takeru we're like brothers"

"Nice to meet you Konohamaru" Takeru says extending his hand. The two shake and then they all part ways as the two brothers continue their journey.

"Hey wanna race to the orientation Naruto-kun" Takeru asked

Naruto grinned "You're going down Nii-san just like this morning"

Both turned in the direction to the Academy knelt down and..."GO!" Takeru yelled and they were off to the rooftops leaping from one to the next headed to their destination.

_**Elsewhere**_

On the other side of town in an apartment on the 3rd floor stood a young girl fluffing her pink hair in the mirror tying her headband.

"SAKURA ISNT TIME FOR YOU TO GET GOING!" .loud voice from kitchen

"I know Im on my way out now" Sakura replied angrily as she left the house. Once outside she walked towards the Academy thinking to her self.

'_So…I'm not a little Academy student anymore…Im Haruno Sakura Kunoichi in training' _she thought then a soft voice broke her out of her stupor

"See ya later" the voice said as a figure walked out of the flower shop. Sakura recognized that it was Ino; the two girls stopped and looked at each other for a moment.

Ino turned her head and said "Good morning Sakura"

"Good morning Ino"

"So they actually let you graduate what a surprise" Ino quipped

"Those classes are ancient history, we're both Shinobi now and we're both equal…I wont lose to you anymore" Sakura retorted

"Yeah Yeah alright Sakura" Ino giggles and Sakura joins her

"So who do you think will sit next to Sasuke-kun today" the pink haired girl asked her best friend and rival

Ino's eyes looked down as they were walking she sighed "I dont know and honestly Sakura I dont care anymore."

"Ehhhhh" Sakura was shocked to here those words "So what are you saying you dont like Sasuke-kun anymore whoooooo I win I win" she screamed jumping up and down in the air

"Chill out Sakura you're embarrassing us." Ino yelled in order to get her friends attention

Sakura stopped jumping and they continued their walk "Sorry but you're serious you really don't like him anymore why?"

"I mean he's cute yeah but think about it Sakura...when has he ever noticed one of us, looked at one of us or called us pretty or...beautiful I want someone who will notice me for me, or give me compliment just because he wanted to not because he was asked to" Ino asked her friend

Sakura begin a rant "Well...well but Sasuke-kun he..."

"Sakura stop..." Ino stopped them walking and looked directly in her face "...look I'm not telling you to not like the guy but obsessing over him will cause you lose focus on your road to ninja." Ino stopped and looked into the blue sky "that's what I've decided..." she thought back to flashbacks of Takeru causing her to blush "...Im not going to risk not paying attention to my ninja training over some guy who shows not even the slightest interest in me, just a warning you should do the same"

Sakura was speechless at what her friend just said and she wasn't dumb she knew what Ino was saying was true she would have to think about something's later. As the two girls continued walking they heard a noise getting closer and closer. Suddenly the heard laughter and looked up to see Naruto and Takeru racing on top of the roof tops towards the academy. As the two ran towards a lengthy gap neither one was worried about not clearing it as that had the training, endurance and stamina to make it. Ino for a spilt second looked at Takeru as he leaned his head and looked at her, they both smiled. The boys cleared the jump and continued running.

"Ugh Naruto baka and that other boy what was his name again..." Sakura asked

"...Takeru-kun" Ino whispered hoping Sakura didn't hear her...but she did but chose not to say anything and they finished walking to the school.

Upon arrival they saw Takeru headed in the school celebrating while Naruto's head was down indicating that he had lost the race, Ino smiled at that. All the young Shinobi in training gathered in the classroom most were cluttered into groups talking with there friends. As Ino and Sakura entered the room they noticed the horde of fan girls gawking at Sasuke and even though she had heard what Ino said Sakura still sauntered over to join them. Ino shook her head at her friends antics maybe she'd wake up one day, she then noticed a group at a table right under Sasuke's and it was Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru and Takeru she blushed and was about to go over there when Iruka walked in and told everyone to calm down and be seated.

In the middle row on top sat Hyuga Hinata and she was looking at a certain blond haired boy while Iruka congratulated everyone.

'_Naruto-kun I'm so happy you graduated' _the young Hyuga thought as she had come to admire the boy for his determination and his 'never give up' attitude

"All the Genin will be grouped into three man squads, each squad will be lead by a Jonin an Elite Shinobi" Iruka finished

Most of the Genin eyes widened '_A THREE MAN SQUAD'_

Sakura who was sitting below Ino's row whispered "Well someone's gotta be in Sasuke's group I wonder who"

The last Uchiha himself crossed his fingers and scowled a bit '_Hmph groups of 3…that'll only slow me down'_

Naruto thought to himself '_Hmmm Id like to be with Sakura and…well Takeru or anybody but that Sasuke teme'_

"…I will now announce the teams" Iruka said and quickly went through the first 5 teams "Squad 6 Yoto Takeru, Kaiyaba Asuna and Kaiyaba Kirito."

Takeru frowned abit that he wasn't on the same team as Naruto or Ino and as he looked to his 'little brother' he could see the same look on his face. He then scanned the room and found his two team mates who appeared to be siblings. Ino's smile faded a bit so she wouldn't be on a team with Takeru bummer but that wouldn't deter her from her 'mission of love' she jokingly called it.

"Squad 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka read from the list

Hinata's eyes widened huge she must have been dreaming, this had to be a dream and if it wasn't thank Kami she thought. She felt light headed but stood strong then looked down to the blonde hair boy who seems defeated and she blushed and smiled knowing that it was about Sasuke.

All Naruto could say was_ 'Damn it oh well I'll just have to deal with being on a team with Sasuke' _he thought as the two boys slightly glared at each other until Takeru placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head no.

Sakura frowned she didn't get a chance to be on the same team as Sasuke but at least she didn't have to be bothered with Naruto.

"Next Squad 8 Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino and now Squad 10 Yamanaka Ino, Naru Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji, those are all of the squads after lunch you'll meet your new Jonin teachers until class dismissed."

_**OUTSIDE **_

Many of the children met up with there team to introduce themselves. Takeru waved good bye to Naruto and walked up stairs to meet his teammates. He reached the last step and saw the brother and sister duo eating lunch.

"Hi Im..."

"Yoto Takeru we know, we heard the teacher call your name remember" Kirito snarled

"Kirito dont be so mean" Asuna said smiling a little to hard at Takeru "Im Asuna and that Kirito nice to meet ya...wow you're cute oops"

Takeru blushed "Um thanks...I think" he said _'Wow these two are total opposites he's arrogant and a jerk and she a carefree nutcase...oh boy I hope Naruto's having a better time than me...oh wait he's with Sasuke oh boy.'_

_**With NARUTO**_

An irritated Naruto, a blushing Hinata and a scowling Sasuke all sat on bench; well Hinata and Naruto were Sasuke just stood beside them.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said a tab bit darkly

Sasuke picking up on the tone replied gruffly "Yeah..."

"Look I dont like you and you dont like me but if were gonna be on the same team along with Hinata then we all need to learn to work together" Naruto finished

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched 'Work together with this loser he'll only get in my way'

"Umm..." Hinata began causing both boys to fix there eyes on her making her blush "...Naru...Naruto-kun is...right Sasuke-san...teamwork would make us...a very effective...team on the field"

Naruto smiled at her and she quickly turned her head away from his beautiful blue eyes lest she faint were she sat.

"Well...I guess that makes sense...fine" Sasuke relented extending his hand to Naruto as an act of truce.

Naruto accepted causing Hinata to smile "Good besides it didn't matter if you accepted or not" he said as he continued to shake Sasuke's hand and they finally let go.

"Oh and what's that suppose to mean" Sasuke asked

"It didn't matter because..." Naruto said smiling as he bang covered his eyes he then looked up his smiled gone he had a face of pure seriousness his voice dark "...because no one not even you will stop my progress and dream of becoming Hokage dattebayo!"

Sasuke and Hinata's eyes widened at the tone of his voice as he made his claim.

'Naruto-kun is so determined...I...want...I want to help him fulfill that dream' Hinata voiced in her head blushing a deep red

Sasuke smirked 'Naruto...this guy means business...hmmm just maybe...'

_**With AKOSHI & MARUYA**_

While the kids met with there new teams, their Jonin Sensei's met there families.

"Welcome to our home Hokage-sama, Hatake-san and Hayate-kun" Maruya said smiling

All the ones address bowed their respect and sat down at the table.

"So this is were Naruto-kun lives" Kakashi asked

"Yes...cough...he and my godson Takeru have grown up here" Hayate replied

Akoshi smiled "Yes the two have grown together over the years they've known each other"

"Yes it was a relief when Takeru learned of Naruto housing the Kyubi that it didn't strain their relationship I...we've come to love Naruto-kun as one of our own" Maruya added as she brought out tea for everyone to which Hayate and Kakashi politely declined

"Yes..." Sarutobi started before taking a sip of his tea "...I was grateful for that as well."

"Hokage-sama..." Kakashi started

"Yes Kakashi I know, Akoshi-san, Maruya-san I thank you for all you've done for Naruto-kun you've giving him a family and a proper raising." he paused "I think its only far for the boy to know his true heritage and I plan to tell him once he has reached Chunin level."

"I know we've trained him in more advanced teachings but what makes you think he'll make Chunin" Maruya asked worried for her adopted grandson

"I have faith Maruya-san and also Kakashi will be his Jonin teacher he will train the boy to become stronger he was trained by Naruto's father after all" Sarutobi replied

"He deserves to know who his real parents are, before he met us he was so lonely and I fear what path he would have walked had he not met Takeru" Akoshi said as they all nodded and finished their tea.

_**At The Academy 2hrs later**_

"Grrrrr he's late" Naruto said pacing back an forth

"Umm...Nar...Naruto-kun...it's alright...maybe he'll...be here soon" Hinata stuttered while she sat politely waiting

Sasuke just sat at another table his fingers cross waiting as well he had to admit he shared Naruto's feeling what kind of Jonin is this. A sound brought him out of his stupor and he looked up to see Naruto placing a dirty eraser in the doorway, no way that would work.

"That's what he gets for coming late, I know I promised Obaasan Id stop with the pranks for a while but this called for, he needs to learn his lesson" Naruto said while Hinata giggled softly even thought she knew it was kinda wrong.

"Our teachers a Jonin an elite ninja, you think he'd fall for that" Sasuke said impassively

Suddenly a hand went to grab the door and all three Genin focused their eye toward it. Sure enough the door open and the eraser fell upon the head of a white haired man wearing a mask over his face leaving one visible eye.

"Ha-ha I got him he totally fell for it" Naruto chuckled "Sorry Sensei couldn't resist"

'He actually fell for that cheap trick is this guy really a Jonin' Sasuke thought

Kakashi picked up the eraser and looked at his three students. 'Naruto-kun oh boy this is going to be harder than I thought' he sighs 'guess I better address them' he thought. "How can I put this my first impression of this group...unimpressive". All of their faces dropped.

Naruto then noticed something...'White hair in a spiky form where have I seen that before hmmm'

_**OUTSIDE**_

Kakashi sat on a rail while the kids sat on the steps in front of him. "Alright why dont you introduce you're selves one at a time, say things you like, things you hate, your dreams and hobbies things like that"

"Why dont you tell us stuff first ya know since you were late" Naruto replied

Kakashi pointed a finger at himself "Me? Im Hatake Kakashi things I like and things I hate hmmm...I dont feel like telling you that...my dreams for the future...never really thought about it and my hobbies...well I lots of hobbies"

"Well that was useless all you really told us was your name" Naruto fumed 'but still Im sure of it this is that guy...the guy from that night'

"Ok your turn, you on the right you go first" Kakashi said pointing to Naruto

Naruto simply crossed his fingers and smiled "Dattebayo Im Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ichiraku Ramen, and I dont really hate anything, my hobbies are hanging out and training with my brother Takeru..." he paused and closed his eyes getting Kakashi's attention as well as his teammates "...and my future dream..." he opened his eyes and had the same serious face on "...is to become the greatest Hokage there ever was!"

'There it is again that face and tone' Sasuke thought

'Naruto-kun...' Hinata blushed

Kakashi was stunned at the sudden switch 'He's grown up in a very interesting way and he wants to be Hokage just like his father hmmm' he thought "Alright next"

Hinata spoke in her soft voice "Umm...I am Hyuga Hinata...what I like are...cinnamon rolls and...ummm I also...like...ummm" her face turned a deep shade of red but Kakashi caught her eye glancing at Naruto "...I dont like crab or shrimp...umm my hobby is pressing...flowers and my future dream...is to become strong...I want to become stronger"

'She's shy and quiet but she wants to become stronger hmmm I think we can do that and it would seem she admires Naruto...and of course he's oblivious to it' Kakashi sighed "Alright last one"

Sasuke sat with his fingers crossed "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I hate alot of things and I dont particularly like anything...what I have is not a dream because Im going to make it a reality, Im going to restore my clan and kill a certain some one"

Everyone sat there in silence thinking to themselves.

'Show off emo teme' Naruto thought with a deadpan face

'Sasuke-san…his words seem...so cold' Hinata wondered

Kakashi's face showed no emotion 'Just as I thought' he sighed "Good you're each unique and you have your own ideas, we'll have our first mission tomorrow"

"Awesome, time to get started what kind of mission will we have Sensei" Naruto asked eagerly

"Its a task that the four of us will do together, it will be a survival exercise..." he paused noticing both Sasuke and Naruto tense up and focus their eyes solely on him even Hinata had a slightly worried look on her face but she was interested in listening "...this is not like your previous training"

"So what kind of training is it then, come get it on with it" Naruto asked in a monotone voice he was ready for some action

'Snarky brat...just like Kushina-chan' Kakashi thought as he began to chuckle darkly "If I tell you the answer you're not going to like it...of the 27 who just came here only 10 will be accepted as Genin the other 17 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy, in other words this is a make it or break it pass fail test and the chance that you'll make it is at least 66%"

The three Genin's eyes widened and then were hidden buy their hair. Kakashi noticed this and kept going "See didn't I tell you, you wouldn't like it"

"We worked our asses off to get here and then you give us this..." Naruto said he body visibly trembling "...all I have left to say is...BRING IT ON DATTEBAYO we'll beat your stupid test!"

'Hmmm his words seemed to have done the trick' Kakashi thought as all three Genin surprisingly even Hinata had a look of determination on their face "Alright then be at the designated training spot at 5 am and bring your ninja gear."

'So a survival test huh...hmmmm I won't be weeded out we will win DATTEBAYO!' Naruto sat thinking with a smile on his face

'If I fail...that will...just...prove...father...was right and...I'll be separated...from...Naruto-kun...I'll do my best' Hinata thought to herself if she really wanted to get stronger then she would have to endure this

Sasuke just sat there as his hand tremble he silently vowed that he would not fail.

"Alright that's it your dismissed, oh and by the way Id skip breakfast if I were you...or you might puke" Kakashi warned before disappearing in a puff of smoke

_**Later that Night**_

Both Takeru and Naruto had returned home that day excited. After dinner and showers they were both relaxing in Takeru's room.

"So Hayate-ojisan is your sensei man you're lucky at least you get some one you know" Naruto sighed laying on floor looking at the

"Dont be so sure he may be my godfather but he was my kenjutsu teacher before and now he's my teams Jonin teacher he'll be even tougher on me but I can take it" Takeru said proudly

"Well at least you dont have to do some stupid survival test in the morning" Naruto pouted

Takeru turned to his little brother "Dont be so sure..."

"Damn it you too...ah well if they're anything like the drills grandpa put us through I think we'll be ok" Naruto sighed

"Because the number one rule to being a Shinobi..." Takeru started

Naruto stood up from the floor "...is team work..." he finished "speaking of teams what's yours like"

"Kirito is a bit arrogant and his sister is a bit crazy if you know what I mean, what about yours" Takeru replied

"Sasuke is well...Sasuke and Hinata she's timid and shy but she's also nice and she wants to become strong..." Naruto paused as he heard Takeru snicker "Oi what's so funny...Take-chan"

Naruto then dodged a pillow thrown at his head because Takeru hated being called that "Im laughing because you are so clueless baka"

"About what?" Naruto asked confused

"Hinata" Takeru replied "I mean have you ever noticed her before, how she looks at you"

"Well now that you mention it she turns red or blushes and..." then it hit Naruto like a ton of bricks "Does...she like me?" his wondered

"Finally it's about time you got it through that big head of yours alright gotta be up early see you in the morning bak..." Takeru stopped when the same pillow he threw was thrown back at his face.

_**The Next Morning**_

4:50 am rolled around and in training ground 7 Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto all met up as the sun rose.

"Good morning...Naruto-kun...Sasuke-san" Hinata said softly while holding up her backpack

Naruto blushed thinking about what he and Takeru spoke about last night "Morning Hinata...chan!" he said with a smile this caused a Hinata's face to turn beet red he the turned to his other teammate "Morning Sasuke."

Sasuke grumbled something resembling a good morning "...He's not here"

Naruto sighed I mean really what kind of teach shows up late all the time "Yeah well we better wait for him I guess."

The all sat their ninja gear down and sat down on the ground.

Hinata turned to Naruto and asked softly "So ummm...what do you...think this survival test...will be like."

"Well if it's like the drills Akoshi-ojiisan put me and Takeru through there will be an objective that we will have to achieve with teamwork."

"Hmph that makes sense why else were we put in three man squads." Sasuke replied 'Just what kind of training did this guy receive' he wondered

Hinata timidly nodded her head "I...agree."

Naruto went into a thinking position "Hmmm, if we want to succeed we need a plan so what kind of jutsu and technique's do you guys know."

"Aside from the simple techniques we learned in the academy I know a few fire style Jutsu's" Sasuke said

"Fire style huh interesting and what about you Hinata-chan" Naruto said trying to formulate a plan

A spot of crimson came upon Hinata's face as Naruto focused all his attention on her, she took in everything about him the wild blonde mane atop his head, his Cerulean blue eyes, the unique whiskers on his cheeks and his…

"Oi Hinata-chan hello are you there?" Naruto asked blushing a bit

Hinata's face turned red at being caught staring at Naruto and spacing out she quickly nodded "Hai…sorry…Naruto-kun…I've been…training in my…family's secret Taijutsu"

"Alright and I have one Wind style jutsu and my shadow clones" Naruto replied quickly

"Ok now what" Sasuke asked as he stood with is arms crossed

"So we have fire style, a super secret taijutsu, wind style and shadow clones hmmmm…" he paused to think for a while then he began to smile deviously "I have a couple plans in mind, but they all depend on the actually test alright here they are…"

_**Several Hours later**_

The trio sat there in that spot for the longest of time well except for Sasuke he stood the whole time. Naruto sat in a meditative state with a slightly irritated face, while Hinata sat in waiting next to Naruto.

Sudden a cloud of smoke appeared and out stepped Kakashi. "Good morning everyone ready for your first day…"

"OI YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto burst out causing Hinata to slightly giggle and Sasuke to glare at Kakashi

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way" Kakashi lied and Naruto just growled "Well…" he cleared his throat "…lets get started" he walks over to a stump and places a timer on it. "It's set for noon."

All three Genin stare at the clock and wonder what their teacher could be planning and if it would go along with one of Naruto's plans, the sound of jiggling bells brought them out of their stupor.

"You're assignment is very simple you just have to take these bells from me, that's all there is to it" Kakashi said while he jiggled his bells a bit. "If you can't get them by noon you go with out lunch…" he was interrupted when Naruto burst out.

"EHHHHH"

"…you'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you" Kakashi finished, all the Genin's slouched abit as there stomachs growled at the thought of missing lunch.

'_So that's why' _Sasuke thought

'_He forewarned us not to eat so it would be more difficult' _Hinata sighed until something crossed her mind

"Ummm Kakashi-sensei…there are only three of us…but there are…only two bells" she asked softly

"So that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing the mission they go back to academy…" he paused as Naruto growled "…then again all three of you could flunk out to, you use any weapons including Shuriken if you're not prepared to kill me you wont be able to take the bells"

"Aren't…aren't those…too dangerous sensei" Hinata worried

Naruto chuckled "Yeah since you couldn't even dodge that eraser"

The kids didn't see it but a tick mark appear on Kakashi's forehead _'Alright wise guy just because you're my teachers son doesn't mean I wont get under you're skin'_ he thought then said "Class clowns are always the weakest links, you can safely ignore them losers…" a tick mark grew on Naruto's head _'Yeah that got him worked up lets see what he does' _"When I say start you can begin…"

Naruto saw this as a perfect time to start he growled grabbed a kunai knife swirled it around and charged. As he charged he was stopped this caused both Hinata and Sasuke to gasp, Hinata because she worried about Naruto and Sasuke because he didn't even see Kakashi move. Kakashi chuckled in his head _'Just as I thought so predictable Naruto-kun' _he held the hand that was holding the knife at the back of Naruto's neck while holding his head in place. "Don't be in such a hurry...I didn't say start yet"

He held Naruto in that position a bit long unknowingly giving Naruto the chance to mouth to his teammates _'PLAN #2'. _Sasuke and Hinata backed up slowly giving a quick nod as Kakashi let Naruto go.

'_He's so fast' _Hinata wondered

'_So this is the power of a Jonin'_ Sasuke thought

"But you came at me with the full intention of killing me so how can I say this Im actually starting to like you guys get ready and…START!" Kakashi chuckled as all three Genin jumped off into different areas of the woods.

_**ELSEWHERE **_

"So here's the deal *cough* this year I was given the task *cough* of picking out a new candidate for Tokubetsu Jonin out of the 27 who graduated. Only one of you can get the spot and instead of the normal survival test you will hunt and disarm each other the one to get the other two team members will be my student." Hayate explained

Takeru and the Kaiyaba siblings gasped and then looked at each other.

'_This kid doesn't look so tough I already know my sister's weakness' _Kirito thought as he sized Takeru up

'_So this is my true test hmmm…I'll have to go light…I don't wanna actually kill them so I spent that whole week finally learning my jutsu only not to be able to use it…fine' _Takeru sighed

"Ready *cough* begin" Hayate yelled and all three quickly leapt away from each other

_**Training Ground 7**_

Kakashi stood out in the clearing "Ninja must know how to conceal their movement and hide effectively" _'Well they understand that much, they've hidden well…huh' _Kakashi thought as he stopped and stared at the boy in front of him.

"YOU AND ME RIGHT NOW FAIR AND SQUARE LET'S GO" Naruto blurted out with his arms crossed causing Kakashi to sweat drop and tilt his head.

"Ya know compared to the others you're a little bit weird" Kakashi said _'I mean really come on Naruto what would Akoshi-san say if he saw you like this I thought he trained you better than this" _

"Sticks and stones Sensei" he yelled as he rushed Kakashi and noticed him reach into his ninja pouch for something. This caused him to halt his advance.

"Shinobi Battle Technique's part 1 Taijutsu the physical part" Kakashi said

'_That's right so why is he reaching for a weapon' _Naruto thought

Kakashi pulled out a little orange book with a man and a woman on the cover. Naruto and Sasuke sweat droped while Hinata's face turns super red.

'_That's a…a…Icha Icha book' _she thought blushing really hard

"What are you waiting for make your move" Kakashi said in a dead panned voice

"Im…going to…crush you" Naruto charges at his teacher who blocks and dodges his attacks while reading and just when he thinks he had his teacher down for the count Naruto punches…the air.

'_Huh!' _he thought

"Don't let your enemies get behind you all the time" Kakashi said from behind Naruto

'…_That's a tiger hand sign to focus his chakra…' _Hinata thought

Sasuke watched an noticed the hand sign _'That hand sign is for a fire jutsu'_

Naruto finally noticed his teacher behind him. "Too late…" Kakashi warned as his visible eye gleamed "Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennen Goroshi (Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death)"

Naruto's face showed great displeasure as Kakashi pushed his fingers up inside Naruto's ass, but instead of shooting off into the lake. Naruto turned into a poof of smoke.

'_Huh a shadow clone…well well well Naruto-kun you have done some growing up' _Kakashi thought then he notice a shadowy figure coming from the woods

"Well that is a very nasty technique I was smart to use my clone to test you Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said walking out of the woods his arms cross, eyes closed with a smirk on his face.

"Testing me huh I thought I was suppose to be testing you" Kakashi asked

Naruto opened his eyes "Fine get ready for Round 2 Sensei." Naruto crossed his fingers to make the clone seal "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"


	4. Forged Bonds Arc 4

This is 20 pages of pure...something Enjoy make sure to read the bottom message

* * *

Ch 4

"**KAGE BUNSHIN no JUTSU**!"

A multitude of smoke appeared and 101 Naruto's appeared surrounding Kakashi.

_'So the rumors are true he can use Shadow Clones...and quite a bit too hmmm this should be interesting' _Kakashi thought as he prepared for battle.

_'Alright so far so good everything's going according to plan alright lets begin' _Naruto thought as he ordered his clone army to attack.

_**ELSEWHERE **_

"Hmmm I wonder were Takeru-kun went, it sucks that I have to beat him to become a ninja but I..." Asuna thought out loud until she heard a twig snap "Who's there"

A shadowy figure slowly walked out of the woods and to Asuna's surprise it was a shirtless Takeru.

"Ohhh my...Takeru-kun you look sooo...hot" Asuna said dreamily

"_ASUNA-CHAN I WANT TO BE YOURS AND YOURS ALONE" _Takeru said in the smoothest voice

Asuna blushed heavily "Oh my..." see said as she watched the little sun spots glisten of his shirtless skin

Suddenly more and more Takeru's came out of the woods shirtless and all started walking up to her letting her feel their shirtless bodies. There were hearts in her eyes and soon it became too much for her and she let oh a loud girlish scream and passed out with a nosebleed.

Up in the tree the real fully clothed Takeru face palmed himself _'I dont know what's worse that she fell for my Harem Genjutsu or that I used a similar jutsu to Naruto...geez' _He hopped down from the tree and proceed to tie her up.

Kirito was jumping from tree to tree looking for either his sister or Takeru, when he heard a loud scream. _'So he got to her first well that saves me the trouble of taking out my own sister now to just get rid of this clown' _

He kept jumping for a while till he saw Takeru standing in a small clearing inside the forest. _'Oh he's going down' Kirito_ said as he pulled out some shuriken and fired them at an unsuspecting Takeru only for it to poof into a log.

Hidden in the trees above Takeru smiled "Gotcha baka **KATON: HIBASHIRI **(Fire Release: Running Fire)"

"Huh" Kirito looked up but it was too late as a long stream of fire was running down the side of a tree then on the ground headed for him. He tried his best to jump and dodge but it seemed like the fire was endless and locked on him soon he tripped up and landed hard with his back against the tree. The fire took the form of a dragon and headed right for him.

Hayate was sitting on a rock in the clearing waiting for a victor when he heard the second scream of the day. He chuckled to himself _'This should be interesting and I think it's just about over'. _Sure enough Takeru walked into the clearing with both siblings tied up and knocked out, he sat them down and sighed. "So did I pass Hayate-sensei?"

_**TRAINING GROUND 7 **_

They just kept coming Kakashi had to admit that as he kicked, punched and dodged many Naruto clones. "I wonder how long you can keep this up Naruto" he asked

"As long as it takes to get those bells" all the Naruto's yelled

Kakashi continued to be on defense suddenly two out of the multitude attacked him head on but there was something different about these two, they moved in sync. Kakashi caught ones leg as it threw a kick and then caught the other ones punch and pushed them both away. "That all you got"

One of the two clones he was just fighting performed a few hand signs and called out "**KATON: GOKAKYU no JUTSU **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)".

"WHAT! Genin can't do fire jutsu takes to much chakra, there's no way" Kakashi seem truly surprised

That _'Naruto' _blew fire from his mouth, it formed into a fire ball then the other Naruto yelled "**WIND RELEASE: STREAM **he inhaled a large amount of air and them blew it aimed at the fire turning the medium sized fire ball into a large one.

Kakashi's visible eye widened _'He really got the whole jest of if you're not prepared to kill me part' _he thought as he sank into the ground as the fire hit the spot were he was standing.

All the Naruto's looked around and could find no Kakashi suddenly one of the clone's legs was grabbed and he was taken into the ground. This surprised all the other Naruto's and they jumped away a couple going into the water. Kakashi resurfaced and took out more clones then turned to the one in the ground as it struggled to get free.

"So which one are you real or clone" Kakashi asked as the clone poof out and Sasuke was left in place "Well well so you were the one who pulled that fire ball jutsu impressive"

While Kakashi taunted Sasuke, deep in the woods two figures were preparing their attack. The real Naruto and Hinata spoke softly.

"Naruto-kun...are you...sure about this...what if I mess...up" Hinata asked softly

"Hey you'll do great Hinata-chan I believe in you DATTEBAYO now lets go" Naruto replied and that seemed to quell her nervousness abit as she placed her feet in his cupped hands. Hoisted her in the air towards the clearing where Kakashi was.

While flying through the air she activated her Kekkei Genkai "**BYAKUGAN**"

"So you transformed into Naruto and thought to take me by surprise hmmm clever but it didn't work now I wonder where Naruto and Hinata are." Kakashi asked looking left or right.

"It's not over yet Sensei" Sasuke said with a smirk as he too poofed away

"WHAT..." Kakashi yelled till he heard something he looked in the sky as could see something but it was blurry do to the sun blocking a bit of his view. As it got closer he could see it was Hinata coming down like a missile with an open hand strike that glowed...

"Oh no that's the Hyuga Clan's Taijutsu" Kakashi said

"**JUKEN**" the young Hyuga shouted out she knew that her attack wasn't strong enough to do real damage yet but if it would help Naruto-kun's plan then she would use it. Kakashi jumped back before the attack hit him and Hinata almost hit the ground before a blur swept her away.

_'Someone caught her' _Kakashi thought still in mid dodge he hadn't landed yet but he noticed it was Naruto as he held Hinata up bridal style _'Awww that's cute and...' _The sound of air whizzing by him brought he out of his stupor as he notice Sasuke passing him practically grazing his size going the other way both men landed and Sasuke was joined by his two teammates.

"Well you three seem to be on top of things but you'd better hurry it's almost noon..." Kakashi said as he noticed them just standing there all with a smile on there face "...what's so funny?"

Naruto nodded and both Sasuke and Hinata held up the two bells in their hands. Kakashi froze for a moment before his visible eye almost popped out of his head as he looked down at his side and sure enough they had gotten the bells he turned around an saw a clone standing on the water disappear. "WHAT! BUT BUT BUT HOW?"

Hinata started "This was...possible...because of...Naruto-kun's plan"

"Yeah the little knuckled head's plan actually worked" Sasuke smiled

"Oh really and care to elaborate on this plan Naruto" Kakashi asked smiling he was proud to have been slightly bested by his students

"Well this was actually Plan 2 of 3, we had no idea what you were planning so once I assessed everyone's strengths and weaknesses I improvised..." After explaining his entire plan to his sensei Naruto stopped with a smiled "...and that's how we got the bells from you.

Kakashi was utterly shocked his student had come with this plan to utilize teamwork to achieve their goal and the team executed it perfectly. _'Akoshi-san trained and raised him well; he put his brain to work and came out on top very good Naruto-kun'._ "Well I must say I am very impressed with all of you. You worked together; you understood why we placed you on squads. This test was meant to test your teamwork and..." All three Genin awaited his next words on baited breathes. "You pass" Kakashi finished all three Genin froze before...

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto jumped in the air as Sasuke just smirked and Hinata held her hand to her heart.

"I passed...Im a...ninja now" she smiled

"We're all ninja now Hinata-chan" Naruto said still very much excited

Kakashi gave an eye smile "Im proud of you all you're the first squad that ever succeeded, the others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap. A ninja must see through deception, in the ninja world those who break the rules are scum that true, but those who abandon their friends are worst than scum"

"Hmph we're all on this squad..." Sasuke started

"...and we're...all in this...together" Hinata added softly

"That's right the three of us are one DATTEBAYO!" Naruto said excitedly as he wrapped his arms around his teammate's necks. Sasuke smiled but quickly pushed him off; Hinata on the other hand...fainted. Luckily it was a short spell and once she woke up Kakashi's smiled

"The test is over everyone passes Squad 7 starts its first mission tomorrow" Kakashi finished with a thumbs up "Lets go home."

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

"CONGRATIONS!" Rang throughout the Yoto house as the Yoto's, Hayate, Kakashi, Iruka and even the Hokage celebrated Takeru and Naruto.

"...And that's how we got the bells from Kakashi-sensei" Naruto bragged as Kakashi sweat dropped and the other laughed

"We'll its getting late but before we wrap up this party I think Akoshi-kun has something for both you boys."

"Alright today you are finally Konoha Shinobi the road will get rough so in order for you to be prepared for that road we give you these..." Akoshi started as he picked up a long case and handed it to Takeru along with a scroll. "...for my grandson a new jutsu and the Hikari"

Takeru opened the case and saw that it was a sword with a wooden handle and a straight blade not like a katana, suddenly tears fell slowly from his face "Ojiisan...this is..."

"Your mother's Sword I was instructed to give this weapon to you once you became a Genin and..." Akoshi was stopped when Takeru ran up and hugged him sobbing

"Thank you Ojiisan" Takeru said sobbing _'Kaa-san I promise to make you proud' _he silently vowed to his mother as he wiped the tears from his face and took his seat.

"Now for Naruto-kun who has become a second grandson to me" Akoshi smiled "A scroll containing a new jutsu and..." Akoshi nodded and Maruya brought over a package and handed it to Naruto who quickly opened it and noticed it was a new outfit.

"We felt the need to give you some new clothes dear." she paused "No offense but a bright orange jumpsuit doesn't scream ninja" Maruya said pinching his cheeks everyone chuckled at his reaction. The outfit was...(Meh Im lazy so sue me lol anyway the outfit is pretty much based off Eren Jeager's outfit in Attack on Titan...if you haven't watched that show do it...it will CHANGE YOUR LIFE anyway check out the link on my page to get a clear view of the outfit. Make the jacket and the pants black, the shirt white, the straps orange and regular ninja shoes.)

Akoshi smiled "Dont worry there's an added bonus the jacket holds a Hidden Kunai Mechanism, its on a spring loaded wire just flick you wrist and extend or retract the kunai

"Awesome thank you!" Naruto said as he smiled a wide foxy smile

The night got late and soon one by one they flied out as Kakashi was leaving through the front door (I know I know totally ooc but just go with it) and much to his surprise Naruto was waiting for him leaning on a tree.

"Ahh my new student, what can I do for you Naruto." Kakashi said as he walked passed him and stopped an inch pass the tree.

"Sensei, were you ever in the Anbu Black Ops?" Naruto asked almost quietly

Kakashi paused "Hmmm not that I recall what makes you ask that"

Naruto sighed "Oh no reason, except I was just thinking about the past and the day me and Takeru were attack because of..." Naruto paused and looked at his stomach "...what's inside me and we were saved by the captain of the Anbu and he oddly enough had sliver spiky hair just...like...you...Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi sighed who ever said this kid was dimwitted truly underestimated him "Hmmm it would seem you've figured it out well part of it anyway...look Naruto-kun yes it was me I was charged to look after you but that's all I can say for now and..."

"Thank you Sensei..." Naruto smiled another foxy smile "...that's all I wanted to say was thanks to the man who saved me and my best friends life."

_'Naruto-kun...' _Kakashi smiled as he turned around and with a chaste thumbs up and an eye smile replied "Yosh!" and disappeared in a smoke bomb.

Naruto smiled and then yawned and returned to his room after bidding everyone a goodnight, he settled in his bed and was soon fast asleep. Well within the night Naruto tossed and turned in his bed, large beads of sweat rolled down from his forehead as he heard a strange dark voice.

_**'N...A...R...U...T...O...'**_

_**'N...A...R...U...T...O...'**_

_**'N...A...R...U...T...O...'**_

Over and over the voice continued to haunt his dreams and he quickly sat up in his bed sweating huffing gasping for air.

_'What the hell is going on' _he thought wiping the sweat from his forehead, he laid back down and tried shifting his thoughts to his new life, his family, his friends and his new teammates. He found it a bit easier to sleep and slept the rest of the night unmoved.

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

After doing several very unpleasant D Rank missions, Naruto and the gang were finally given a C Rank mission and Naruto was preparing to leave for that very mission. He pulled on the final sleeve to his new jacket; he waited till his first out of village mission to wear it.

"So after all that time yelling about wanting a bigger and better mission you have one, are you ready?" Takeru asked his little brother while handing him the last of his ninja gear for his backpack

"Are you kidding me? Im more than ready Im excited..." Naruto said putting his backpack on "...is everything in here?"

Takeru smiled "Yep and a little something extra should you run into trouble...be careful Naruto and dont go dying on me, ya hear" he said placing his fist out

"Hey Im Uzumaki Naruto I wont die till I've become Hokage DATTEBAYO!" he replies bumping fist with his brother "...same goes for you Nii-san"

"Of course" Takeru smiled and with that Naruto left for the main gate and then left with his team.

Takeru went out for a walk through out the village, he was wearing his ninja gear as he had a training session with his sensei/godfather in a couple of hours so he was trying to find away to past the time. While he walked through the busy street's he noticed something, some people were glaring at him and murmuring to each other while doing it. Takeru wasn't stupid he knew why they were glaring and it truly pissed him off.

_'Fucking Baka's this is the same look they give Naruto-kun because of the Kyubi, and do it me, Ojiisan and Obaasan because he's become part of our family...well fuck them all' _he thought as his feet had unknowingly taken him to Yamanaka Hana (Yamanaka Flowers). He smiled as the thought of seeing Ino made him...happy. He walked into the shop and noticed Ino's beautiful platinum blond hair behind the counter; she hadn't noticed him so she decided to surprise her.

"Excuse me miss" he said masking his voice

"Just a second sir" she replied

"Im looking for a rare flower see it's for someone special" he continued

"Awww that's sweet, who for" Ino beamed but was still attending to the flower she was handling with her back turned

"Well...she's a ninja, with the most sparkling teal eyes, she loves purple, oh and her platinum blond hair is truly amazing..." he paused

Ino stopped messing with the flower and smiled as she begin to recognize the voice

"Oh and most importantly she is beauty personified" Takeru smiled wide

Ino turned around and her thoughts were confirmed it was indeed..."Takeru-kun" she said blushing thinking about all he just said

"Ahh and I think I've just found the rarest flower of them all, good morning Ino-chan" he smiled

"Good morning, what are you doing up so early?" she asked giggling at the slight corniness but she still thought it was cute

"Well Naruto-kun left for his mission about 20 minutes ago and since I had a training session in a couple hours I didn't see the need to go back to sleep and I decided to go for a walk and somehow ended up here" he replied

"So you didn't come all this way to see me?" she asked hoping that wasn't the case

"Maybe..." he smiled "Im just kidding I hadn't seen you since orientation and I wanted to so...here I am" Takeru said blushing a bit "So how are things with your team?"

Ino sweat dropped and sighed "Asuma sensei is really cool and laid back, Choji always has his hand deep in a bag of chip and Shikamaru...well he's as lazy as ever"

Takeru smiled and laughed "Yea that sounds about right for Choji and Shikamaru seems some things will never change"

"You're right so what about you how are your team?" Ino asked while giggling

"Oh...I dont have a team" he said nonchalantly

"Huh I thought you had those siblings on your team?" Ino asked confused

He smiled "Well Squad 6 was a...special case my Sensei was to find only one candidate to train to become a Tokubetsu Jonin and we had to fight against each other as you can see I was...victorious" he gave a thumbs up

"Wow that's cool"

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "Well yea but that means Ill be skipping D and going straight to C and B rank missions"

Ino looked at his eyes "…are you scared?"

"Who wouldn't be, but as a Shinobi of Konoha I will place my fears aside for my village" he said smiling sounding noble

'_Takeru-kun…' _she thought concerned for him

He then chuckled "Plus I feel that knowing I have something or someone to protect and come home to helps me fight better"

"Oh and who do you have to come back to?" she asked wondering who he would say

Takeru smiled he could hear the flirtiness in her question "Well there's my grandparents, Naruto-kun, my sensei and fellow comrades…and well...you" he blushed

Ino's face turned a deep shade of red and she saw that he saw it _'Me…' _quickly trying to find some way to change the subject and regain her composure. "…Come train with me" she blurted out

"Huh" he asked with a face of pure confusion _'Wow a girl that actual wants to train…that's hot' _he thought with a small blush

"Come train with me…my team had today off and I'm pretty much done with my duties here so I have the rest of the day to my self and…I wanna train plus it would loosen you up for your session" Ino said calmly

"Alright lets do it sounds fun…but don't think I'll hold back on you just because you're beautiful…" she blushed as he walked to the door "…meet me at training ground 6 in 10 minutes see you there" and with that he left.

Ino quickly shot up stairs to her room and looked for something to wear._ 'What should I wear?'_ she searched and searched till _'Oh…that should do the trick' _she smirk a most devilish smirk.

_**10 Minutes Later at TG 6**_

Takeru made it to the training ground quickly, thanks to the training to increase his speed Hayate was giving him so he sat under the shade of a tree in mediation waiting for Ino. Suddenly he felt a chakra signature closing in on him but he recognized it and didn't tense.

"Glad you could make it Ino-chan" he said surprising her he still had his eyes closed

She smirked _'So he sensed me coming well then this should get him back'_ "Told you Id come so are you gonna open your eye's or not"

He opened his eyes and was shocked at what he saw. Ino was wearing purple training shorts that came up to her high inner thigh and a white sports bra that was very…tight needless to say he was speechless.

'_Oh wow that's priceless he's speechless well good to know I have that effect on him' _she thought "Take-kun are you alright" she asked in an innocent manner.

Quickly trying to stifle the oncoming nosebleed he quickly stood up and turned to cough "Umm yes Im fine so ummm…what did you want to train in" the black haired boy asked taking off his sword and setting it against the tree still not turning around.

"Well I wanted to work on taijutsu, mine...it pretty much sucks right now and you scored the 2nd highest grade behind Sasuke so I figured you could help me out us being friends and all." Ino said beginning to stretch her body and limbs

Takeru smiled and slowly turned around wishing he didn't as he immediately saw her bending over to stretch her legs and was giving a very nice view of her ass. Ino knew what she was doing, she had been flirting and now has shifted to seducing not that she need to as it was evident to both parties that they liked each other...she just thought it was fun to mess with him.

Takeru quickly wiped his nose while she finished stretching. _'Hmmm two can play this game although she is...in the lead' _he thought as he undid his obi and removed his sleeveless jacket leaving him shiftless as he reached into his bag. Ino finished her last stretch and turned around and nearly melted, she stared at his shirtless back as he wrapped his arms in ninja wraps.

_'Oh wow all the training he does, does him...very well…I wonder how it'll look when he's older' _she thought then quivered as he turned around and exposed his chest.

"Hey do you want some bandage wrap..." he paused and saw her staring "...Oi Ino-chan...Ino-chan Oi!"

Ino snapped back from her...lustful train of thought "Oh ummm sure" she said embarrassed at having been caught staring, she caught the wrap and begin to wrap her arms while they walked to the middle of the clearing.

"So how about we get started" he said getting into a simple stance

She followed suit and got into the academy taijutsu stance "Wanna make it interesting?" Ino asked cockily

Takeru's eyebrow quirked "Im listening" he said as the two Shinobi circled each other

"If I can land one hit on you or pin you to the ground first then...you...ah I know you have to take me out on a date for a whole day next time we're off" Ino said smiling sounding confident

Takeru chuckled "Hmmm sounds like fun...but what I do I get if I pin you down"

Ino smirked "Well what to you want Take-kun?"

"I'll tell you after I win now lets..." he inched back a bit "...begin" he called out as he dashed towards Ino. It startled her for a bit and all she could do was evade and dodge.

"He wait a minute you're going to fast" Ino yelled

"What happened, Ino-chan you sounded so confident a second ago...I thought you wanted me to take you out?" Takeru mocked

Ino took that to heart and attacked him sending him on the defensive, she threw a series a punches and kicks and he dodged them all. "Grrrrr Im going to get you" she yelled as she readied her 'final blow'...

In the next instant she was on the ground, her hair up heaved, her hands constricted by Takeru's hands, his face only inches from hers and his body hovering over hers. "Wanna know a secret Ino-chan..." he leaned down to her ear a red blush upon her cheeks at how close he was to her, she squirmed trying to get free while on the other hand she secretly enjoyed this.

"Both Naruto-kun and I promised our grandfather that'd we'd hold back our level of taijutsu while training in the academy..." Takeru whispered in her ear her eyes widened "...that's the only reason Sasuke got the number 1 spot"

Ino gasped still squirming under his grasp "Just...just how strong are you?" she asked

"Its not about how strong I am, I...we trained hard everyday under the teachings of the academy and our grandfather, we trained hard so that we would survive in this ninja world...we trained hard so that one day we could both achieve our dreams." he paused "Having the motivation, the will to achieve our goals is what drives us."

"And what is your dream Takeru..." Ino moved by his words asked staring deep into his eyes

"Simple...to become a great Tokubetsu Jonin and...to be strong enough to always protect my precious people" he smiled but the tone in his voice sound so serious and sincere "By the way Ino-chan...I win"

_'Wow his words were so serious he means to achieve his dream no matter what...could I have the same motivation...do I even have a dream' _she silently pondered an then in a innocent voice asked "Yes...you did...so what do you want from me"

Takeru leaned in closer the faces only inches away "Well...I was already going to ask you out on a date had you won or not but what I really want..." he paused and she gulped "...is a kiss."

They finally closed the gap between their lips, Ino's eyes widened _'My first kiss...Takeru is kissing me...his lips...so warm' she_ relaxed and quickly joined in the kiss. Takeru released her hands as she snaked them around his neck pulling him more into the kiss. _'Her lips are so sweet and soft' _he thought as they continued their first kiss need for air was too great and they parted lips.

"That was..." he started a heavy blush evident on his face

"...Amazing..." she finished her cheeks a shade of red "Take-kun w..."

"Ino-chan will you be my girlfriend" he asked quickly

She smiled softly her face getting even more red and nodded her head "Yes I will...what took you so long" she asked regaining a bit of her fiery side, a side with Takeru adored

Both Genin smiled and kissed again quickly this time, Takeru stood up and helped his girlfriend up off the ground. "What If I helped you with taijutsu on our off days whenever I have the chance, you can never have too much training."

"I'd like that..." she paused and blushed "so I guess this mean we're dating now" she giggled

Takeru had a blush on his face as he rubbed the back of his head "Yes I guess it does...so ummm the next time were both off from training and missions I spend the entire day with you" he said regaining a bit of his smooth composure.

Ino practically squealed and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend...finally she had gotten her prize she was going to start another make out session until a certain someone cleared their throat followed by a cough. Takeru and Ino turned around to see Hayate leaning against the tree coughing but with a clear smirk on his face. Ino turned 5 deep shades of red as did Takeru from being caught by his godfather.

"Ummm uhhhh Good morning Tou-san...I mean...Hayate-san...I mean Hayate-sensei" Takeru greeted obviously flustered. Ino slightly hiding behind her boyfriend giggled at his antics.

"Good morning Takeru...and to you *cough* Ino...mind if I ask *cough* what's going on here?" Hayate asked in a deep voice clearly enjoying messing with his godson

"Takeru here was ummm...just helping me with my...taijutsu training yea...that's it Taijutsu training" Ino blurted out trying to hide her embarrassment "Ummm I think Im going to just leave now...goodbye...Take-kun"

"You're welcome to stay and *cough* watch our training session *cough* if you'd like" Hayate said moving from the tree towards his godson and the young Kunoichi.

"I'd like that but I need to get back home...thanks for helping me today Take-kun" she quickly runs up and places a kiss on her boyfriend cheek and saunters off knowing that out of the corner of his eye Takeru was looking.

Once Ino had left Hayate placed his hand on his godson's shoulder. "Well then it's good to see you helping your fellow comrade *cough* and Im sure it had nothing to do with the fact *cough* that you like her"

"Uhhhh yea sure what do you say we get started, besides you said you'd teach me my first kenjutsu technique, the new jutsu jii gave me was much easier to master thanks to my training with the Raikyu"

"Alright then *cough* lets get started *cough* oh and by the way...we're going *cough* to have a '_talk' _afterwards *cough* about you and your...girlfriend

Takeru's only response was audible gulp. _'Uh oh!'_

_**A WEEK LATER**_

Naruto and Squad 7 returned from their mission with new perspectives about the lives of Shinobi. Once in the village Kakashi told them they had the next two days off and vanished to go report to the Hokage. Sasuke went off somewhere to sulk about what happened during the mission leaving Hinata and Naruto alone, he offered to walk her home and she nervously obliged.

"Finally were home I can't wait to get some ramen, how about you Hinata-chan" Naruto asked with a foxy grin.

Hinata blushed as he attention fell on her "Umm...I...Im...glad...were home...too"

"Hey Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked walking

"Y..yes Naruto-kun" she replied

"I was just wondering why you stuttered like that, I mean you were so brave on the last mission and you've gotten stronger I just wondered that's all" he asked unaware of the thoughts going through her head.

_'Naruto-kun called me brave and strong, he thinks Im brave but I'm not I can't even admit my feelings for him. Why cant I, he standing right next to me, he's on the same team as me so why cant I tell him I like him' _she was brought out of her train of thought by Naruto placing his hands on her shoulders shaking her a bit

"Oi Hinata-chan are you ok...hello" Naruto asked

Hinata blushed at his touch "Umm y...yes...Im...f...fine...Naruto-kun...oh...we...w e're...here"

Naruto looked behind him to see the Hyuga Estate "Oh yea you're right, well I guess I'll see you later then" he said not minding that she didn't answer her question chalking it up to her being nervous about something, he then brought her into his embrace for a short hug then releasing her and run off waving goodbye.

Hinata stood in a petrified state _'Naruto-kun just hugged me'_ was all that went through her mind over and over again. The young Hyuga heir took several slow steps as blackness threatened to over take her eyes but she fought it long enough to make it to her room and faint.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto after making a quick stop and dropping something at his old apartment (now used as weapons and items storage for him and Takeru) he headed home, he was greeted by Maruya.

"Naruto-kun you're back..." she paused to yell out to the back yard "Oi Take-chan Naruto is back, so how did the mission go?"

"It went well Baa-chan, we got the bridge builder back home safe and sound and protected him while he finished." Naruto explained shortly before Takeru entered the room the two brothers' bumped fist

"Welcome back Naruto-kun" Takeru smiled

Naruto chuckled "Glad to be back Nee-san"

Maruya smiled at her two boys "Yosh you two go up stairs and get relaxed Akoshi-kun will be home shortly then I'll get dinner started"

Both boys went up stairs and chose to chill in Naruto's room, while Naruto changed shirts Takeru sat on the bed.

"So you gonna tell me what really happened on the mission" Takeru asked sternly

"What do you mean I just told Baa-chan what happened" Naruto explained

Takeru sighed "No you didn't you just told her a non detailed version...I can see in your eye something happened...something major now tell me"

Naruto sighed there was no getting past his brother; he let his mind wonder back to the beginning.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"So as we were walking the old fart back to the wave we continued to walk and idly chat, while I ignored the old man and his constant short jokes well I tried. After we walked over a wooden bridge we walked upon a small puddle in our path it was easy enough to walk past it but I noticed something...amiss, it hadn't rained in that part of the land in a while so why would there be a puddle. Suddenly we heard a loud noise and turned to see two ninja covered in a black cloak coming out of the puddle one was quickly heading for us, he shot some sort of chain from a contraption on his hand. They wrapped it around Kakashi Sensei...**_

"Huh ugh" Kakashi groaned as the two ninja's spiked chain wrapped tightly around his body

Hinata gasped is a soft voice "Oh no!"

"Hey what the..." Naruto begin to scream before he saw Kakashi's visible eye wink

Both ninja pulled tightly and sliced the Jonin into little bits and pieces that just slumped to the ground, everyone was in shock.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto yelled out but soon stopped as the two ninja appeared quickly behind him.

"Now it's your turn" one of the ninja said as the were about to attack Naruto

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled worried

Naruto smiled "SASUKE NOW!" he yelled as the ninja attempted to slice Naruto down to size. The boy poofed into smoke and they saw it was a shadow clone but it was to late, as Sasuke jumped in the air, grabbed a shuriken and kunai and threw the shuriken into the middle of the chain lodging it into a tree he then tossed the kunai into the shuriken hole securing that it wouldn't move.

"I can't get loose" one ninja said as he attempted to yank his self free. Sasuke landed on the two ninja's metal arms and used one as leverage to kick both in the face. While they fell they released the chain and quickly ran towards the bridge builder, Hinata bravely stood in front of them.

_'I have to be strong' _she silently prayed as she held a kunai in front of her "Stay behind me Tazuna-san" she said as the ninja got closer and with incredible speed Naruto out of nowhere stepped in-between Hinata and the oncoming ninja ready to protect her. The ninja closed in fast only to be stopped in his tracks by a close line from Kakashi choking him, who stood there with the other ninja already dispatched.

"Hi" Kakashi greeted like nothing even happened

_'Kakashi sensei he's alive thank Kami' Hinata_ silently thanked

One single thought was on both Sasuke and Naruto's mind _'SHOWOFF'_

_'They protected me after all hmmm' _the old man thought

Kakashi gathered his team around "Good job you three very smooth, and Naruto good job noticing my sign and playing the part."

"Just doing my job sensei" Naruto said smiling at the praise. Hinata smiled and Sasuke smirked

"Well then here's a new job, if I am gone or incapacitated you are in command of team 7..." he turns to Sasuke and Hinata "...that's mean you are to follow his lead understood" both Genin nodded and Naruto was in slight shock that Kakashi would trust him with this much responsibility. "Now Mr. Tazuna...we need to talk"

_**"As we reached the shore and made our way to Tazuna's house we were almost beheaded by a large Zanbato it belonged to Momochi Zabuza. He and Kakashi Sensei engaged in an awesome fierce battle while we protected the old man, Kakashi showed off his Sharingan but soon got captured in a Water Prison jutsu and Zabuza came after us but I had a little surprise for him thanks to you Nee-san"**_

Naruto looked around at his situation Sasuke was just getting up from being thrown back by the Zabuza clone, and he had ordered Hinata to stay close to the old man and his headband...was still under that monster's foot.

"I am a ninja now, I WILL NOT RUN AWAY" Naruto charged right for Zabuza only to be knocked back

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled again

"Naruto No!" Kakashi spat out while trapped

Hinata looked down at him "Naruto-kun...why d...did you...do that" she asked then she noticed he had his head band back _'The headband...that's what he wanted oh Naruto-kun'_

Naruto stood up with blood dripping down his chin "Now that I have my headband back we can really..." he smirked wiping the blood away "...get this party started"

"You're a cocky little brat aren't you" Zabuza he was starting to kinda like this kid…kinda.

"That because I'll never back down, My name...is UZUMAKI NARUTO DATTBAYO..." his face turned serious and his toned darken almost as if dripping with blood lust "and Im the one who will become Hokage."

Everyone noticed it but Zabuza actually flinched at the tone, he shivered _'This kid, those eyes, that tone hmmm I like it'_

_'There's that tone again looks like he's about to get in gear I just hope they can pull it off' _Kakashi wondered

"Team 7 Formation Alpha 5" Naruto order to his teammates. Hinata remained in front of Tazuna with Kunai in hand she activated her dojutsu and kept a scan of the area, Naruto jumped back behind Sasuke as he took the front point. "Alright lets get WILD Sasuke go"

Sasuke quickly moved to attack Zabuza and was quickly knocked back; Zabuza followed and slammed his elbow in the boys gut.

"Get away from him **KAGE BUNSHIN no JUTSU**" Naruto called out as about 45 clones appeared surrounding Zabuza

'_Hmmm Shadow Clones and there's quite a few of them' _Zabuza thought

"Here we go" All the clones called out as they jumped Zabuza giving Sasuke the time to escape, the clones were no match for Zabuza as with one swipe of his sword destroyed them all.

The real Naruto grabbed something out of his bag "SASUKE NOW!"

"I've got it" Sasuke said as he grabbed the Fuma Shuriken _'so that's the plan huh not bad Naruto'_

"Huh" Zabuza said

"**FUMA SHURIKEN**" Sasuke called out as he opened the windmill like weapon

"Shuriken…you'll never touch me with that" Zabuza mocked

With great speed Sasuke disappeared and reappeared in the sky and tossed the massive shuriken towards the Demon of the Mist. The Zabuza clone stood there till he noticed it wasn't coming for him but headed for the real Zabuza.

"So you passed the clone and aimed for my real body…smart…but not smart enough" he said as he caught the shuriken dead in its tracks. _'Huh…'_ he gasped as another shuriken was headed his way "A second shuriken a shadow of the first, the shadow shuriken jutsu.

'_The second shuriken is sure to hit, he can't catch this one' _Hinata thought, as both Naruto and Sasuke looked on to see if there plan worked. The shuriken got closer until…Zabuza jumped over it.

"I told you shuriken couldn't touch me" he mocked

All of team 7 smirked as the shuriken flew past him and poofed into Naruto who then threw a kunai headed right for Zabuza.

"Eat this **FUTON: REPPUSHO (WIND RELEASE: GALM PALM)**" Naruto shouted as he clapped his hands together and compresses the wind into a powerful gale increasing the speed of the kunai 10 fold

"WHAT!" Zabuza was shocked as the kunai ripped across his right eye socket, Zabuza howled in pain as he released the water prison jutsu.

_**"After that he and Kakashi re-engaged in battle and Kakashi-sensei had the upper hand till a masked kid claiming to be a Anbu from the Hidden Mist swooped in and seemingly killed him, afterward Kakashi collapsed from over used and we had to take up refugee at Tazuna's house while there we trained in learning Chakra control and because of Ojiisan's teaching I helped Sasuke and Hinata with it. I met this boy out in the forest and we talked he seemed nice, soon we found our selves face to face with Zabuza again on the bridge along with the masked kid who turned out to be the same boy I met. The guy had a rare Ice Kekkei Genkai and trapped me and Sasuke in some kind of mirror he fired a fatal blow aimed at me but...Sasuke took the hit...and something...happened"**_

Naruto grunted as rolled on his side he could feel the needles from earlier sticking in his body, his plan hadn't worked. He looked up to see two sights the one called Haku was down on the ground and in-between the killer and Naruto stood Sasuke bruised but still standing.

"Hng your plan failed...Naru...to...it seem...hng...you still...get in my way..." the Uchiha smirked as he struggle to stay up. He wouldn't admit it out loud but in some form he came to respect Naruto for his ability to form plans to work, it just seemed that this opponent was out of their league and that stung Sasuke more than all the senbon needles in his body.

"Sasuke you got...him" Naruto stopped as his eyes widened at the amount of needles in his teammates body

Sasuke turned his head and Naruto could see the blood dripping down his lips "You...should see...your face right now"

"Why did you save me...that... that wasn't apart of the plan" Naruto asked shakingly

Sasuke grunted "I dont...know why...I just...did" he flashed back to all the memories of him and Naruto and their rivalry "You...I hated...you...but then...we became...team 7 and...you showed...your...determination."

"Damn it Sasuke I didn't ask for this...I didn't asked to be saved" Naruto yelled out

"My body...just...moved there...was no...time to...think...Naru...to" he gasped as he fell backwards only for Naruto to catch him

"SASUKE!" Naruto cried trying to keep his teammat...friend alive

Sasuke looked Naruto dead in the eyes and for the first time Naruto could see the pain...the pain of loneliness and suffering, a pain Naruto knew all too well. "He's...still out...there...my brother I promised my self...Id stay alive...until I...killed him..." Sasuke eyes quivered as he spoke his final words "...Naruto dont let...your dream...die" and with his final breath Sasuke was gone.

Naruto eyes widened as Sasuke hand went limp and his head fell to his side, he eyes swelled with tear he brought the boy into his embrace. Haku slowly rose up and looked at the sight before him.

He recalled the moment before this _'He found the strength he didn't realize he had, why because of a certain person who was precious to him to save that person he rushed in knowing it was a trap...he was a true ninja worthy of Honor.'_

"Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle, this is part of what it means to be a ninja" Haku said as he began to merge back into his mirror

"Shut up..." the blond Genin replied his voice dripping with blood lust, he turned to his friend placing him down on the ground slowly "I hated you too Sasuke and yet...you'll pay...for this" he said as steam began to form around him.

_'Huh' _Haku gasped

The steam filled the entire Mirrored arena and the steam swirl surrounding Naruto turned into red chakra. The chakra surged he ran through the ground cracking it, an ominous feeling permeated the air. Naruto body trembled, he then lifted his head up his canines elongated, and his whisker marks now broadened...his eyes blood red with a slit in the middle. **"IM GONNA KILL YOU" **his voice now pouring over with hate.

The red chakra expanded more. _'What is this chakra...Chakra can not be seen yet it's clearly visible...it's something ghastly I can feel the wrath, the blood lust...like evil its self' _Haku thought, he then saw something disturbing. The chakra swirled and formed an image...of a fox, soon all the needle were pushed out of the boys body and his wounds began to heal as his nails turned into claws. _'His hand is healing and changing...this boy what is he.' _ Naruto turned his head and his red eye locked on to Haku and growled.

Outside the mirror both Zabuza and Kakashi felt the power surge.

"Is Zabuza creating this...?" Kakashi asks himself then he realizes it "no he's not I know this chakra...there's no way!"

"What is this energy its something fowl...Kakashi no it too powerful even for him, where's it coming from" Zabuza asked searching all around him

_'NARUTO! This puts everyone in danger why now of all times the seal is broken I have to stop it' _Kakashi thought

_'The blood lust in his eyes...this is no longer a child _Naruto growled as his stance lowered putting him on all fours, Haku prepared a defense and with that Naruto dashed forward. Haku threw more senbon but Naruto just roared and they were blocked by a force of red chakra, Naruto continued his advance only for Haku to move to mirror above his view

_'His chakra grows strong by the second I must strike now' _Haku said appearing in all of the mirrors and throwing multiple senbon into the boy's body. He took the attack and his chakra simply expelled the needle from his body. Naruto then located the real Haku and ran at full speed smashing the mirror with his fist. Haku taking this as a chance to finish it swooped down with senbon in his hand aiming to kill the boy fast, only for Naruto to spin his body out of the way. Haku tried to get away quickly but Naruto was faster and grabbed the boy by his wrist.

_'Those eyes' was_ the only thing going through Haku's mind

_'Could it be the seal has been broken...no it's been loosened and a glimmer of the Kyubi's chakra has slipped through, but the seal still holds' Kakashi_ thought to himself.

Naruto's grip on Haku's wrist tightened as more chakra seeped out shattering some of the mirrors. _'I...can't...his energy...is too strong' Haku_ thought as Naruto clinched his fist powering it with chakra and punching Haku right in the mask. The boy was sent flying through one of his own mirrors it shattered and he landed rolling a couple feet away, his mask cracking. Soon the mirrors and Haku's mask being to crumble one half of if fell to the ground.

_'Zabuza I am no match for this boy...Master...I have failed' _ were Haku's thought as the boy closed in with another powerful punch the other half of his mask fell revealing his face.

_**"After I saw his face we talked and he was... he had felt...the same loneliness...until Zabuza came along. He wanted me to...kill him because...he had failed his so called master, I tried to talk him out of it but before I could get through to him he went an sacrificed his life and took the blow Kakashi was about to deal to Zabuza and like he meant nothing to him Zabuza was ready to strike him down in order to kill Kakashi. Soon Gato and his thugs appeared they were there to betray Zabuza and take us down, Gato walked over and kick him placing his can on his face defiling him. I snapped at Zabuza and he said… that my word cut deeper than any blade. He told me that even though we try to escape our feelings deep down all Shinobi are still human, he then asked for my kunai I gave it to him and at blinding speeds attacked Gato and his men taking heavy damage but he targeted Gato and thrust my kunai in his heart knocking him off the unfinished bridge he then passed out. It turned out Sasuke hadn't died and just when we thought it was over the rest of the thugs were about to charge. Suddenly the village people showed up their honor renewed and fear gone, I saw the sparks in there eye it reignited mine and I cast my shadow clone jutsu but only five appeared as I was low on chakra. Kakashi joined in however and cast the shadow clone jutsu to calling it "Kakashi Style" and they all went overboard screaming in terror. While the villagers celebrated Zabuza wanted to be by Haku's side and asked Kakashi to place him there, he died beside his comrade. We helped them finish the bridge and came home. **_

_**End Flashback**_

As Takeru and Naruto sat in his room, Takeru was completely in awe of his younger brother's experience.

"Naruto that was an amazing story but is that all we as Shinobi are used for" Takeru asked

Naruto sighed "That's what Haku died believing, but beside their graves I made a vow to follow my own ninja way a way that's straight and true and with no regrets that's what I vowed"

Takeru smiled "Fine then follow my own ninja way as well and together we'll pave the way for a new Ninja World" Naruto smiled and nodded bumping fist with his brother soon Maruya called them down for dinner.

_**Later That Night**_

As all mostly all of Konoha slept one Shinobi did not. At the Yoto's residence in Naruto's room the blonde haired boy tossed and turned in his bed. Images of his recent mission fluttered through his head, all the pain and suffering and torment and the emotions plagued his mind. He then focused on the battle between him and Haku and the feeling of hatred, despair and loneness he felt and that power where the hell did that come from…he was about to get his answer.

He sudden sat up wide awake, he noticed two things one he wasn't in his bedroom and two there was water everywhere on the ground. He stood up and walked around this foreign place if he could call it anything he would say if looked like a sewer. Naruto kept walking till he came to giant bars with a slip of paper on it.

"Where the hell am I" Naruto asked no one in particular

Sudden a low ominous chuckle was heard coming from behind those bars.

"_**YOUNG BAKA CANT EVEN RECONZIE HIS OWN MINDSCAPE"**_

Naruto froze _'That voice…I've heard that voice before it's…'_

Emerging from the murky shadows behind the bars a very large fox with orange fur, large teeth, eyes full of hatred and 9 long flowing tails stood before Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened "The Kyubi!"

* * *

This will be a 2 or 3 part Epic length story

PT1 Bond Forged by Fire - Naruto

PT2 The Blazing Will of Fire - Naruto: Shippuden

PT3 TBA

Also keep reviewing Thanks DATTEBAYO


	5. Forged Bonds Arc 5

No AN read now AN at the end

* * *

Ch 5

Naruto gasped "The Kyuubi"

A dark chuckle escaped the fox's lips "**IT SEEMS YOU'RE NOT AS DUMB AS YOU LOOK BOY"**

The slight look of fear on Naurto's face quickly turned to one of annoyance "Oi shut up, where the hell are we anyway"

"**YOU REALLY ARE DENSE AREN'T YOU…I AM SEALED INSIDE YOU THIS IS YOUR MINDSCAPE…IN A TERM EVEN YOU CAN UNTERSTAND THIS IS YOUR BRAIN"**

Naruto's eyes widened at what he just heard "Really…but why is it a dump, looks and smells like a damn sewer"

"**WELL IT'S YOUR HEAD YOU FIGURE IT OUT" **The Kyuubi replied back smugly

"You're a smartass you know that" Naruto pouted he actually couldn't believe he was arguing with the same fox that destroyed the village…but he didn't seem that bad…

"**AND YOU'RE A WEIRD ONE SHORT STUFF" **the Kyuubi bellowed out _**'HMMM THIS BRAT ISNT SCARED OF ME'**_he thought

Naruto grumble something incorherent then something went off in his head "How'd I get here"

Kyuubi sighs the boy asking all those questions (it took everything in my power not to writing…ASKIN ALL DEM QUESTION LOL) **"DO YOU RECALL WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT DUCK HAIRED BOY FELL IN BATTLE"**

It took him a moment but he got the reference and his head lowered "….I…I felt so different, like I wasn't my self I was filled with rage and hate"

"**THAT WAS THIS ACCURSED SEAL LOOSENING SLIGHTLY AND MY POWER SEEPING THROUGH THE CRACK" **

Naruto's eyes widened "It was you!"

"**NO, BAKA THE RAGE AND PAIN** **YOU FELT WAS ALL YOUR'S DUE TO THAT SITUATION, MY POWER IS FUELED BY RAGE, I AM HATRED INCARNET…DURING YOUR 'EXPERIENCE' YOU FELT SO MUCH RAGE AND HATE THE SEAL WEAKEND SLIGHTLY AND MY POWER SLIPPED OUT"**

Naruto taking all this in was "…So you're saying…I can use your power as my own"

"**YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I WOULD WILLINGLY GIVE YOU MY POWER FOOLISH BOY!" **the demon fox yelled at the blond genin

"Hey I didn't ask like that, hell I didn't even ask for this" Naruto spat back pointing to his current surroundings

"**WE COULD FIX THAT, BY YOU LETTING ME OUT OR…LETTING ME TAKE OVER YOUR BODY" **the Kyuubi said while banging against the cage

"NO WAY!" Naruto yelled back at the fox he then thought about it "hmmm instead why don't you help me or rather we help each other"

"**HELP YOU BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU REALLY ARE A FOOL WHY WOULD I HELP A PATHIC WORM LIKE YOU I DESPISE AND LOATH YOU, YOU COULDNT HAVE BEATEN THAT MASKED BOY WITH OUT MY POWER SO WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU" **the Kyuubi roared

Naruto growled at that jab "Because baka if you haven't forgotten you are inside ME inside a pathtic worm and Im pretty sure if I die something bad happens to you am I right oh mighty Kyuubi"

The fox remained silent only staring at the boy with disgust _**'Why does he care what happens to me?'**_

Naruto slightly chuckled "Besides you're not all that scary I don't know you look kinda cuddly and fluffy"

Kyuubi eyes widened he bellowed out a loud roar **"HOW…HOW DARE YOU I AM THE KYUUBI NO YOKO THE MOST POWERFUL BIJUU EVER AND…"**

"Yeah Yeah Phenominal Demonic Power Itty bitty living space well suck it up cause you're gonna be here for however long I want you to be here teme" Naruto spat back

"**C…COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE" **The Kyuubi was almost at a loss of word at how this child was not scared and even toying with him

"You'd like that wouldn't you…" Naruto said but he couldn't hold a straight face "hahahahahaha Im sorry I had to say it"

Kyuubi's eyes widened again **"WHA….WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY" **asked slightly shocked

"I said 'Im sorry' I had to mess with you, you should have seen the look on your face it was priceless!" he chuckled some more before getting serious "Listen Im not afraid of you and I shouldn't have to be if we worked together we could be unstoppable"

"**YOU WOULD USE ME AS A SLAVE, ISNT BEING TRAPPED IN HERE ENOUGH" **Kyuubi roared thrashing his tails against the cage

"Not as a slave…I don't want a slave inside me I need a partner, just think about my words" Naruto said as he started to walk away.

The Kyuubi was speechless, this boy his…jailer was not only unafraid of him but in some aspect wanted to become partners…this Naruto was a strange one indeed but he reminded him of someone else. The Kyuubi's train of thought was broken when the boy returned.

"Ummm how do I get out of here" Naruto asked stratching the back of his head sheepishly

'_**YOU ARE A WEIRD ONE HMMM MAYBE…JUST MAYBE THIS MORTAL WONT BE LIKE THE OTHERS' **_with out saying anything the Kyuubi puffed his cheek and blow the boy away making him exit his mindscape and getting the boy back for the 'fluffy' crack.

After leaving his mindscape rather abruptly he sat up in his bed, he at least hoped the Kyuubi baka would think about his offer. He laid back down and focused on something else in order to go to sleep.

Naruto's next few days off were uneventful all except learning that Takeru and Ino were a couple to which he teased his brother about . It was 6 am a day later and Sqaud 7 along with Takeru were waiting at training ground 7…several hours later.

"So…hmm w…what do you…t…think he'll teach us…t…today…N…Naruto-kun" Hinata asked shyly

"Better question Hinata-san is why am I here…Im missing my date with Ino-chan" Takeru said lowering his voice on the last part so no one would hear him…

"Yeah Yeah you'll get to your date with I…N…O-chan later Nee-san Kakashi-sensei asked for me to bring you so I did" Naruto said teasing him

Takeru's head got big "Oi just wait till you get a girlfriend you'll see it's way different" he quipped and he saw that Hinata blushed slightly at this _'perfect'..._"That is if you ever get one"

"WHAT! Are you saying that I can't get a girlfriend" Naruto yelled

"Yeah I am…I mean you cant even see when a girl really really likes you baka" Takeru said getting in his little brothers face

Sasuke slightly smirked at the interaction between the two even he wasn't blind to his female teammates attraction to the blond idiot, Hinata's face turned too shades of red and so did Naruto but before he could retort…

"Ya know for a couple of ninja you two are very loud" Kakashi said in a monotone voice as he finally appeared his face deep into his infamous book

Both Takeru and Naruto exploded "AND YOU'RE ALWAYS LATE SO STUFF IT KAKASHI-SENSEI"

Kakashi sweat dropped "I had to help an old lady with her grocery bags" he lied as always. Sasuke gave a grumpy huff

"B…but…Kakashi-sensei…y…you are…late…at times" Hinata added

"Yeah so lets just get on with the traning Sensei" Naruto said with

Kakashi sweat dropped even more "Alright Alright today we're going to work on some more advanced Taijutsu…first a sparing match to see where you're skills are."

At this Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other glad for the chance to spar to gauge how strong the other has gotten.

"…Takeru that is why you are here, I'll need you to work with Sasuke while Naruto works with Hinata" Kakashi finished

Hinata blushed as the pair went to separate spots of the large clearing, Kakashi made a Shadow clone and watched both fights.

Sasuke and Takeru sqaured off circling each other, glaring at each other. Takeru had no real quarrel with the Last Uchiha, but between himself, Sasuke and Naruto they were the only ones in the village he could really hone his skills against. Unknowing to Takeru Sasuke thought the same but he'd never admit it.

"Hmmm Ive been wanting to spar with you since leaving the academy lets truly see how far we've both come" Takeru spoke in a calm tone finally getting into a fighting stance.

"Hmph yes lets see" Sasuke said in his usual tone _'I have to be stronger I wont let a repeat of the last mission happen again' _he thought as he took up his familes stance activating his Sharingan.

"N...Naruto-kun are y...you sure about t...this" Hinata asked worried she knows she must get stronger but she didnt want to hurt Naruto she could never hurt him.

Naruto stood there with his arms crossed "Yes I am Hinata-chan please dont hold back give me everything you've got and more" he replied thinking about his little spat with his brother he earlier he knew that he was refering to Hinata. _'I had been to caught up in my ninja training, she's been nothing but nice and caring to me and now she's my teammate maybe its time I started paying more attention to her maybe if I get to know her hmmm...' _ he thought getting into a simple stance.

Hinata blushed "A...Alright" she assumed her juken stance and activated her Byakugan making Naruto glup slightly.

Both Kakashi's seeing they were ready yelled "Begin!"

**1 Hour Later**

All four genin where huffing and panting. Sasuke had giving Takeru a run for his money while he could tell they were about even, he had been training hard and those eyes made it so he could read his moves.

Naruto was shocked as Hinata was tired. Both had evaded the others attacks._'I thought I had progressed a little bit but I couldnt even land a hit on Naruto-kun...not that I wanted to' _the young Hyuga thought hanging her head down in shame.

_'She was amazing her strikes were really fast I almost got hit by a couple and the way she avoided all my attacks was graceful almost like a dance' _Naruto thought

Kakashi was impressed with their progress. Sasuke, Takeru and Naruto's taijutsu was increasing as always but he was more impressed from Hinata. The girl's juken taijutsu was greatly improving, her speed had kept up with the usually quick Naruto and she even evaded the blond boys attacks even thought Kakashi could tell he was holding back a bit.

"Alright good job guys take a small break" Kakashi said with an eye smile as all the genin crashed to the floor. Kakashi was about to turn around when he noticed a kunai coming right at him, he smirked catching the knife.

"Nice try…Anko-chan" Kakashi said confusing the genin as they didn't see anybody until a fast blur came down in front of Kakashi. It was a woman with purple hair, a long brown trench coat, ninja mesh covering her chest and down to the top of her knees, an orange skirt and metallic shin guards added to her sandals.

"WHAT! Who the hell is that?" Naruto yelled

"Well aren't you going to introduce me Kashi-kun" Anko said in a seductive tone

Kakashi blushed although you couldn't see it benath the mask "This is Mitarashi Anko she's a Tokubetsu Jonin and an old friend who's here to help"

Takeru's eyes widened "That's awesome, that's what Im training for"

"Impressive kid" Anko prasied

Naruto huffed "Yeah Yeah Im going for something greater than Tokubetsu Jonin…"

Anko's eyebrow raised "Oh yeah and what's that shorty?"

A tick mark appeared on the blondes head "Grrr I am not short hag and Im going to be Hokage" he voice wasn't as dark but still dripped with that determination.

The change wasn't missed by Anko even thought she was ticked off at the hag comment she had to admit this kid was serious about achiving his dream…now she could have some fun with this.

"Tell me how are going to be Hokage when you cant even dodge a couple of Snakes" Anko said with a devious tone

"Snakes...what snakes?" Naruto asked confused

Anko made the Snake then Tiger seal "Hehe **Sen'eijashu** (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)." A bunch of snakes shot out of her coat arm headed for the boy sending him running away.

"Hmph fool cant even evade snakes" Sasuke said

Takeru growled "Hey lady leave my little brother alone"

"Oh no…N…Naruto-kun" Hinata said covering her mouth

Anko glared and the two boys "Well baka's here are some snakes for you as well" she sent snakes towards them as well sending them running as well.

"Anko this isn't what I meant when I asked for your help" Kakashi groaned

"Oh lighten up Kashi-kun Im just having a bit of fun" Anko replied finally setting her sights on the Hyuga girl "So this is the Hyuga girl you wanted me to help you with"

"Yes Hinata Ive asked Anko to help with your training, I am aware that you train with your father in your familes jutsu but it wouldnt hurt to have more practical techniques"

"Umm o...ok Kakashi-s...sensei" Hinata said

"We're gonna have to work on the shyness too" Anko said cracking her knuckles making Hinata gulp, while the sounds of the three boys yelling in the background increased as they ran from the snakes.

**Another Hour Later**

Naruto, Sasuke and Takeru were laid out of the on the ground huffing and gasping for air. Hinata was too but she was sitting on her bottom, Anko had sent snakes after her as well and the snake mistress had to admit she was alot better at dodging then the other three.

Kakashi stood there next to Anko. "Alright team today was a good day you've all progressed well now I have a little something for you before we take a break"

Hearing this all three of Kakashi's Genin raised up and looked at their sensei. Kakashi pulled out a sealing scroll, rolled it out and activated the seal making a large box appear.

"What's in the box Kakashi-sensei" Naruto asked in a calm voice

"Well what I have in this box are weapons, while your taijutsu is very impressive I want to ensure your safety and make you stronger so Ive picked weapons that I think suit each of you"

"Awsome!" Naruto exclaimed while Sasuke smirked

Kakashi eye smiled "Now now before I offer you these weapons you have a choice to use them or not its up to you, now then for Hinata I have an Bow and Arrows"

Hinata walked up and claimed her new weapon while Kakashi finished "Those arrows are chakra arrows and with your Kekkei Genkai these should prove very helpful."

"T...thank you Kakashi-sensei" Hinata said as she inspected the Arrows

"No problem alright next Sasuke a Chakura To (Konoha Chakra Blade)" he said tossing the sheathed weapon to the last Uchiha. Sasuke caught the blade with ease he then took it out and saw that it resembled an elongated kunai with the Konoha Symbol on it.

"Its made from a special metal that absorbs chakra. Because of this, that blade can freely transform the chakra to produce added effects. A lot of Konoha Nin use this weapon." Kakashi finished

Sasuke nodded and stared at the dagger _'I will use this to get stronger, to destroy HIM"_

"And last but not least for you Naruto I have the Fujaku Hisho Shoken ( Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords) this blade can turn into two short swords that are designed to respond to attacks and allow the user to transform wind freely. The greatest advantage is being able harness the user's chakra and performing high level wind techniques with a minimal cost of chakra" Kakashi said as he handed the blade to Naruto.

Naruto pulled the short sword out of the sheath and examined it he got up and swung it around a few times and then spilt the weapon into the dual shortswords "Amazing thank you Kakashi-sensei" the blond boy said

"That weapon is from the Takumi Village a place known for making the best ninja tools and weapons for all the great ninja villages" Kakashi prasied _'What I didn't tell you is that it was made for your mother but was sent here after her death so by birthright it belongs to you Naruto-kun' _he thought

Anko who was just sitting next to Kakashi got up and walked to Hinata "Well If Im going to be training you I want you to start wearing these" she pulled out two pairs of weight and tossed them to the ground in front of the Hyuga beauty, the landed with a nice thud.

Naruto's eyes widened "Those have to be at least forty pounds each"

Anko smiled "Yep they are hehe" she turned back to Hinata "Put these on your arms and legs and where them everyday till our training is complete

Hinata gulped but ever determined to get strong she complied. Kakashi turned to the other three genin. "Don't worry Im have some for you as well"

After the weights were on and everyone could slightly move, Kakashi sent theme on an hour lunch brake but before he could leave everyone at Training Ground 7 heard a loud yell.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Everyone turned to a thick part of the forest and Takeru paled at the sight of Ino standing there…and she looked pissed.

The onyx haired boy gulped "Heyyy…Ino-cha…"

"Don't you 'Hey Ino-chan' me you stood me up for our date" Ino fumed

"But I…I asked Naruto to send a clone to tell you Id be a bit late" Takeru turned to his little brother

"Oh yea…" Naruto assumed a thinking pose "…you did ask me that hmmm it must have slipped my mind sorry"

Takeru's face dropped "You…are…so…dead when I…"

"YOTO TAKERU don't you dare ignore me teme" and with that Ino dashed after her boyfriend sending him running into the village

Everyone busted out laughing expect for Sasuke who settled for a smirk on his face and Hinata who stifled her giggle with her hand. Naruto now that he was paying for attention to it he saw that it was kinda cute. Kakashi and Anko left in a poof smoke together and Sasuke begin walking home. Seeing that Hinata was about to leave he called out to her.

"Umm Hinata-chan" Nartuo asked

"Y…yes N…Naruto-kun" she stopped walking and turned shyly towards her teammate

Naruto blushed slightly "I was wonder if you'd wanna join me for some Rame…"

He didn't finish his question over the loud thud that followed he looked down and saw that Hinata's face was very red and she had fainted.

"Hinata-chan…HINATA wake up" the boy said lifting her head on to his lap gently shaking her shoulders, after a few mintues of this the Hyuga finally came around.

Naruto smiled "Whew thank Kami I didn't know what happened to you…are you ok"

"I...I'm sorry N...Naruto-kun...y...yes I'd...love...to get some...R...Ramen with...y...you" Hinata replied blushing furiously as she sat up

Naruto smiled his trademark smile and helped the lavender eyed girl to her feet, they began their walk to Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

Ok this Chapter was not my best work that why it took for FRACKIN ever to write and post mostly because most of this didnt come from the show so thats why as well soon we get back on track I promise thanks guys


End file.
